Greater Stars
by bellastrange51
Summary: A Sequel to 'Little Stars'. The children and grandchildren of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

This story is a sequel to 'Little Stars', another fanfiction that I have written. It begins a year after the Second Wizarding War and skips around between the lives of four characters:

**Aquila Lestrange-Flint—**Age twenty. She is the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus and also a former death eater. She is married to Marcus Flint and they have a baby girl named Mira.

**Draco Malfoy—**Hopefully you know Draco. He is two years younger than Aquila and the godfather to Mira.

**Clarissa Malfoy—**She is the younger sister of Draco Malfoy and the godmother of Mira. Claire is two years younger than Draco, but three years younger in school because she missed the cutoff by a week. She is currently in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Her best friend is Astoria Greengrass, a girl also in her year.

**Nelly Tonks—**As a much younger sister to Nymphadora Tonks, Nelly is eleven and a first year Hufflepuff. She lives with her widowed mother and baby nephew.

These people are other OCs, but not as major of characters:

**Beatrice Burke: **Aquila's best friend with whom she attended school. Her father was also a death eater, but he was sent back to Azkaban because he did not betray Lord Voldemort before his final downfall.

**Brenda Burke:** She is the younger sister of Beatrice. Being two years younger than her sister, she is the same age as Draco.

**Kat Langford: **Another school friend of Aquila's and the girlfriend of her longtime friend Victoria Venture. They recently moved together to Australia.

**Victoria Venture: **Victoria was Aquila's school friend as well and is the girlfriend of Kat Langford.

**Charlyn Wilkes:** One of Claire's school friends that is in her year. Also in their group of friends are Astoria Greengrass, Flora Carrow, and Hestia Carrow.

Any other OCs will be explained upon appearance. I hope you will all read and review this story. Please review this chapter with comments, questions, and/or story ideas if you want to!

Sincerely,

Bellastrange51


	2. Parents

**December 20, 1998**

**Aquila's House**

"You rest now, my lovely." Aquila whispered in here softest tone. Gently placing her daughter into the crib, she smiled. The baby's girls grey eyes were slowly dropping for her afternoon nap.

Aquila took the silk blanket from beneath the crib and covered her daughter's tiny body.

"Mummy will be back later, yes?"

There was no acknowledgement of Aquila's statement, however, because Mira had already fallen asleep.

The beautiful looked at the small clock on one of the shelves. It was 1:45 and Aquila yawned. Having a baby was probably the best thing Aquila ever did, especially since she had done much wrong in her life already. As calming as the goodness was, it was also very stressful. Feeding her, changing her, bathing her…the list seemed to go on forever.

"Is she asleep?" Marcus whispered. The door creaked open as he stepped into the room.

Aquila smiled and nodded. She walked to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He brought his lips to hers while placing warm hand on her pale cheek.

"Tired?" he questioned, quickly breaking the kiss.

"_So_ tired," Aquila muttered through her breath.

Marcus chuckled, "Then maybe you should take a nap too." He ran the same hand through her dark curls.

"Only if you come with me," Aquila smirked.

Her husband nodded. He placed his arm around her and they walked slowly down the hallway to their extravagant bedroom.

Plopping his body onto the large mattress, Marcus motioned for his wife to join him.

"Come here you!"

Aquila tossed herself next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. They held each other tightly, and after several minutes, Marcus whispered into her ear.

"Sorry I couldn't help you this morning."

"It's fine," Aquila smiled sweetly, "I love her."

"She's pretty great," Marcus admitted. "She looks just like you too."

"No curls though." Aquila turned onto her back and touched Marcus's hair. "It's straight like yours."

Marcus did not respond. His expression changed slightly which made Aquila a bit confused.

"Something wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"Not really but," he paused, "do you think I'm a good father?"

"How could you even be asking that?" Aquila replied. "You love Mira more than _anything_."

"I know," he mumbled. "I was just checking since…you know…I never had one."

Aquila sighed, "I'm sorry you never knew him." She began to move her slender fingers through his hair again. "It must be painful to get a fatal disease right before your sons birth."

"That's not what happened," said Marcus. It took him a moment to realize what he had just admitted to Aquila.

"But you said—"

"I lied. I had to lie."

"Then what happened?" Aquila questioned, very much in shock.

Marcus cleared his throat.

"Mum still hasn't told me much, except that he became overly depressed. Apparently it wasn't anyone's fault—she told be that he had bipolar disorder, but she didn't fully realize it until after they were married."

"So what happened then?" Aquila was smart enough to make predictions, but she refused.

"Couldn't take it anymore," he replied solemnly. "Mother tried to help, prescribing him mental potions…but he denied it, until he eventually killed himself."

"I'm sorry Marc," Aquila whispered. She brought her arms around him.

"No, no," said Marcus, going back to his usual tone, "I wasn't even born yet, so it really doesn't bother me that much."

"Then I'll just hug you cause you're cute," Aquila cooed. Her arms pulled him in closer, causing a small creaking sound to escape from the mattress.

"_Cute_?" Marcus asked unsurely.

Aquila giggled, "Yes Marc, you're just _adorable_."

"How am I_ adorable_?"

"You've always been so sweet to me…that's all. It's funny too…how nice you are to me, but how much of a jerk you can be toward Gryffindors and other Quidditch players…it always made me laugh."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "C'mon, I wasn't a jerk."

"You hit people with bludgers even though you weren't a beater!" Aquila exclaimed. "You made Oliver Wood go into the hoop!"

Marcus burst out laughing.

"I should've gotten a point for that one!"

Aquila laughed as well, "You even argued with Madam Hooch about that…"

"Because it takes skill to get a whole person into a hoop!" He grabbed his wife and began to tickle her. It made Aquila scream—she was extremely ticklish and Marcus had years of practice to discover the best spots.

"_Stop!_" Aquila was squealing like a little kid.

Marcus ignored her and tickled even harder.

"Seriously Marc! Stop!" Aquila laughed.

Marcus did actually stop, but not because Aquila told him to. He could hear Mira crying from her room.

"Now you've done it," Aquila teased.

"I go get her," said Marcus. He hopped off the bed and sped off to his baby daughter's room.

**Aquila's POV**

I really shouldn't have started to laugh again, but I just couldn't help it. Mira was still crying after five minutes. I could just see Marcus trying to calm her…he always tried so hard. In another minute or so, he had to bring her to me."

**End POV**

"We have a problem!" Marcus yelled. He had just entered the bedroom with his bawling daughter.

Aquila leaned across the bed to look at the nightstand clock.

"That's because she needs to be fed again!"

"I don't think I can do that," Marcus joked.

Aquila chuckled and held out her arms.

"Hand her over, Marc."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey Everybody,**_

_**So this was really the first chapter of the story. I'm so happy to see so many people add this as a favorite or subscription. The reviews have also been really encouraging and I really want you guys to continue to do that. It would be a great favour to me!**_

_**Best Wishes,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	3. Laws & Tactics

**Two Years Later…**

**December 19, 2000**

**8:15 a.m. **

"Letter from Australia," said Marcus as he entered the Master bedroom. He handed the letter to Aquila who had been standing in the mirror fixing her hair.

Marcus gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

Aquila smiled lovingly, "See you after work."

After her husband apparated out, Aquila opened the envelope. Inside was neatly folded piece of parchment.

_**Ministry of Magic of Australia **_

_**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**_

_After a final vote on December 18, 2000, matrimony between witches and wizards of the same sex is now legal. As a result, all couples bonded my matrimony will be provided with equal legal rights bonded with their partnership. _

_This law will take total action on the 1__st__ of January 2001._

_Ministerin for Magic._

_Arabella Canselour_

Aquila quickly ran her eyes over the text with excitement. At the bottom was a single word with initials underneath that word.

_Bridesmaid?_

_~V. V._

**Five Hours Later…**

"Draco," Claire urged, "You have to help me." She gently tugged on her brother's coat. "Whether you like it or not."

"I'm bad at this," he muttered back, his face was still aimed at the snowy ground.

She smiled at this and rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're a guy, Draco."

He shrugged, "I just don't see the point in shopping for a two-year-old. I mean, she won't remember any of it anyway. We might as well get her a broken cauldron or—"

"For you goddaughter? Really?" Claire shook her head. "How naive can one wizard be…"

Draco shrugged again. He could have told his sister to shut-up like he usually would, but ever since the war ended he made extra careful not to start a new one. After all, Claire was only trying to help.

"Here we are," Clarissa declared. They had arrived at the edge of a small Scottish village.

It was really an adorable place. Every shop looked like a cozy cottage. The one that Claire wished to visit was a small yellowish shop, conveniently close to where she and her brother were standing.

A small bell rang out when Claire opened the door. The sight made her grin. It was a store for babies and young children, a hidden treasure that Narcissa had used for Draco and Claire. The shop had changed ownership since Narcissa's time, however, and was now run by a half-blood, but Claire hardly minded that factor anymore.

"Miss. Malfoy!" the owner greeted, "How lovely it is to see you again! You have brought a friend I see?"

"This is my brother Draco actually." She looked to her brother amusingly. "He's Mira's godfather…so I finally decided to drag him here."

The woman held out her hand for shaking.

"Marietta Goldstein"

"Nice to meet you," Draco replied plainly.

Mrs. Goldstein looked back to Claire.

"May I suggest you look at our Christmas jumpers? They have real gold lining!"

"Excellent!" said Claire enthusiastically. She tugged on her brother's coat. "Come look with me."

Draco groaned, but Claire was too fascinated by the tiny dresses to hear a thing.

**One Hour Later…**

**Andromeda's House**

"Oh! Is that just elegant!" said Andromeda. She lifted one of the tiny dresses from the box and traced her fingers over the seams.

"When I have children, I want you to buy their clothes," Nelly stated. The twelve-year-old was seated beside Claire at the kitchen table.

"That reminds me!" Claire pulled a second box out of her expanded purse. "This one's for Teddy. I just had to get it…"

"Of course you had to," Andromeda grinned. "You're just like your mother."

"That's a good thing though," Nelly added, "that means she buys me more clothes."

Andromeda opened the second box to find an adorable new pair of pajamas for Teddy.

"Aww, teddy bears!" said Nelly. The adorable print had different coloured bears all over.

Andromeda shook her head, "Like I said Clarissa, you are so like your mother. Seven pairs of pajamas…all from you and your ridiculous shopping tactics!"

**2 Days Later…**

After fixing breakfast, Andromeda opened the package she had received earlier that morning. A short note was attached.

_Andy,_

_My daughter has informed me that Teddy is in great need of new pajamas. _

_Love Always,_

_Narcissa_

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hello Readers,**_

_**Thanks for waiting so patently for this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer and have much quicker of an update. Please review!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	4. Second Thoughts

**Four Months Later…**

**April 3, 2000**

**8:20 p.m.**

"If you could be so kind, Miss. Malfoy?" Professor Sinstra eyed her best student. Claire moved from her place in the group to the edge of the balcony.

"That cannot be a star," said Claire after only a few moments of study through the telescope.

Sinstra smiled to herself. "And why do you say so?"

"When we looked at that position two hours ago, we saw the stars around it appear to move due to the rotation of the earth." Her slender finger pointed to the shinning object. "_That_ particular object has not moved."

"Excellent, ten points to Slytherin!" Professor Sinstra replied. She gestured for Claire to move back to her place in the class.

"Miss. Malfoy," Sinstra began, "has just informed us that the object in question is staying in place. Can anybody tell us why that is?"

Dennis Creevey raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Creevey?"

"That's because it's a planet."

"Ten points to Gryffindor then!" said Sinstra, always being very fair with house points.

Professor Sinstra put the telescope away with her wand and then grabbed a stack of papers off a nearby table.

"I have your comparative essays on the densities of Mercury and Pluto. You shall all be warned that the grades weren't as pleasurable as I had hoped."

With a wave of Sinstra's wand, the essays flew through the air to their rightful owner.

"What did you get?" asked Charlyn quietly, frowning at her "_dreadful". _

Without exposing her essay, Claire gave her friend a half smile back.

"Oh forget it," Charlyn whispered jokingly, "we all know what _you _got."

Clarissa shrugged; astronomy was her specialty. It had been since her third year. She just didn't care to brag about it—at least not as much as Draco would have.

"I'm going to ask Sinstra if I can re-write it," Charlyn sighed as the pair headed back to the common room. They weren't the only Slytherins in NEWT level astronomy, but they preferred to speed ahead of them so that Claire didn't have to deal with Vance.

"I can help you revise it if you want," Claire offered.

Charlyn laughed, "I think it has pretty much become a routine now…"

Claire rolled her eyes, "You're doing fine, a lot better than some of the others!"

"Easy for you to say," Charlyn replied. She gave Claire a friendly punch on the shoulder as the girls approached the dungeons.

**Ten Minutes Later**

When they got back into their dormitory, both Claire and Charlyn plopped themselves onto their beds like barrels.

"You'd think they were playing Quidditch instead of counting stars," Astoria commented.

"You're just lucky you didn't take Astronomy," Charlyn groaned. "You were too smart to get Claire to convince you…"

"Hey!" Clarissa defended. "You were a master at Arithmancy and—"

"And your essays are brilliant while mine are pants!"

"I help you revise them!"

"You wouldn't need to if you didn't suggest in the first—"

"Hey!" Astoria exclaimed. "You two are being awfully obnoxious. Either drop it, or start playing the '_Flora-Hestia'_ game.

"You named a game after us?" Hestia asked. She and her sister had been reading books against the wall and hardly even noticed the commotion.

"Yes," said Astoria, "It's called _be quiet_."

The twins looked at each other, shrugged, and then continued to read. There was a brief silence until Claire spoke up.

"You do realize were kidding, Astoria?"

Astoria rolled her eyes, "Of course I do."

**Aquila's House**

"There you are," said Aquila. She stood in the doorway to the sitting room while her husband sat by the fire reading.

"Surprised I actually got her to sleep?" Marcus asked. "That cold medicine really puts her out…"

"A bit," Aquila smiled and made the rest of her way towards him. He held out his arms and she straddled him on his lap.

"How did work go?" she asked, wrapping her pale arms around his neck.

"It was snowing in Adrian's office again." Marcus smirked. "We think he's just pissed at Beatrice though."

"Why would he be mad at her?"

"Her new boyfriend, of course."

"You mean Travis?" Aquila looked amused. It was always hilarious when men got jealous.

"Obviously," said Marcus, "he's a national Quidditch player."

"Adrian really needs to learn to fuck off," Aquila jeered. "He's pissing the hell out of Beatrice."

"Easy tiger…" Marc laughed, planting a kiss on his wife's cheek. "You sound just like your mother."

"Thanks," Aquila replied. She took it as a compliment and kissed him back, this time on the lips. Harder and harder she pressed against his lips, bringing herself closer with ever kiss.

"C'mon," Marcus muttered between kisses. Aquila nodded and hopped off his lap so he could lead her upstairs.

"Did you take your potion?" Marcus asked, shutting the sitting room door behind him.

"Do I have to?" Aquila raised an eyebrow. She gave her husband a questioning glance.

Marcus slowed his pace and looked at Aquila.

"Well, not if you don't want to…"

"I was just—" Aquila began, "I was just think that since Mira's two..."

"You want another child?" Even though they had talked about this before, Marc still looked surprised. One child was already pretty difficult…especially for him.

"I do," said Aquila, "and—"

Aquila stopped because Mira had just begun to cry. She and Marc quickened their steps and went upstairs to their daughter's bedroom.

The crying toddler was standing up in her crib. Her tiny hands squeezed the bars as she shook them.

"What is it sweetie?" Aquila asked lovingly. She lifted Mira from the crib as the baby girl continued to cry.

Aquila felt Mira's forehead. She had gotten a cold a few days ago and it was only getting worse. Mrs. Flint diagnosed it as a certain kind of cold that only babies get which usually includes a fever and a cough. Mira's cough had pretty much passed already, but her fever continued to boil.

"Marcus fetches a cloth!" Aquila commanded. She took her daughter to the rocking chair and held her close.

"Daddy's going to make you feel better, see?"

Mira continued to cry until Marcus arrived as fast as he could. Aquila placed the cloth on her daughter's head and then looked back to Marc.

"Tell the elf to get her some orange juice as well!

Marcus nodded and went into the hallway to call the elf. Aquila remained in the rocking chair with her daughter whose crying had finally turned to a sniffle. Aquila rested her head back and patted her daughter's back as she hugged her. Perhaps one child was enough for a little while longer.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey Readers!**_

_**I know that last wait was very long, so I made this one nice and quick. Please review as you usually do. They mean so much to me. Please also include any suggestions for the story if you wish!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	5. Apologies

**August 12, 2001**

**11:00 a.m.**

**Flashback**

Everything had been so sudden.

"So am I still needed or not?" Andromeda questioned again, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are." Narcissa had remained standing behind Andromeda the entire time. At the moment her sister spoke those words, Andromeda turned to view Narcissa—twenty-six years of hurt welled up in her eyes.

"It is not the right time to discuss anything…" Andromeda looked at Narcissa and then to Elladora. "…with either you."

**End Flashback**

Elladora Flint had it ringing through mind since the end of the war. Narcissa had managed to get Andromeda's love back under her wing. Elladora, however, was a different story. They still had not spoken until that night.

She reached the home. Having never seen it before she was actually surprised to see how large it was. For some reason, probably being prejudice and all, she always pictured Andy and Ted to be living in some countryside cottage.

Footsteps could be heard as soon as she knocked.

"Coming!" said a muffled voice. "I'm-Whoa!" There was bang. Either the person had fallen or something was knocked over. Elladora could hear stumbling steps following the mishap and then the door opened.

"Sorry" Nelly panted, "tripped on a shoe." The young witch had never seen Mrs. Flint before. "Can I help you?" she asked curiously.

"Is your mother home?" Elladora asked. "I would really like to speak with her."

"Oh yes," Nelly opened the door wider, "She's reading to her grandson." She stepped back to clear the doorway. "C'mon in…Mrs.?"

"Flint. Elladora Flint," she replied. "You can call me Elladora if you like."

Nelly smiled and nodded, showing Mrs. Flint in. She led her up the stairs and into a blue and white bedroom where Andromeda was seated in the chair with Teddy.

"Mum?" Nelly interjected, "Elladora Flint is here to see you?"

Andromeda stopped reading to the green-haired toddler immediately. She stood up with Teddy still in her arms.

"Nelly," she began, "Take your nephew downstairs, would you?"

The young girl took him and he giggled.

"Jelly! Jelly!" Teddy squealed. He was a very enthusiastic three-year-old.

Nelly tickled her tiny nephew and sped out of the room. Unfortunately, their cheerfulness was not shared with Andromeda and Elladora.

"Yes?" Andromeda questioned a few moments after the door had closed. "What is it?"

"I need to explain," Mrs. Flint sighed. "I need to explain everything."

"You betrayed me like the rest of them." Andromeda sat back down in the rocking chair and motioned for Elladora to sit in the hard chair across from her.

"You are at peace with Narcissa."

"Not totally," Andromeda snapped.

"I thought you were on good terms," Elladora stated, becoming rather unconfident in her coming.

"I talk to my sister because she is my sister." Andromeda calmed her tone. She knew that it was unnecessary to yell, despite all that Elladora had done. "She is well aware of how long a full forgiveness will take."

"You gave her a chance because you love her, yes?" Mrs. Flint hesitated at her question, but she knew Andromeda well enough to predict the answer.

As she had expected, Andromeda nodded, but the clear coldness in her chestnut eyes stood solid.

Elladora began again, "Andy—"

"Don't call me that."

She sighed, "Andromeda…I want things to be the way the used to."

"The did not need to change in the first place." Andromeda felt a lodge in her throat as soon as she said that. The lodge was held back though—she had gotten quite good at holding in tears.

Elladora looked at her hands. "I cannot stress how sorry I am. I was wrong about everything; to do everything that I did…it was just so wrong."

"You spilled my secret, turned the entire house against me, and lost me the career that I had wanted since childhood." Andromeda felt the first tear, but then held the rest back. "I trusted you Ella."

"I abused your trust," she replied, looking Andromeda in the eye.

"I was foolish to trust you."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?" Andromeda whispered. "You fucking tried to ruin my life. You were selfish and unkind to me. After all we had been through, you treated me more like dirt than any of them!"

To Andromeda's surprise, Elladora did what she hardly ever had done. She burst into tears and placed a hand across her mouth.

"Andy, please…I'm so sorry!"

Andromeda watched her ex-best friend sob for a minute or so. Even though they weren't friends anymore, it was painful to watch Elladora cry.

"I will give you a chance!" said Andromeda over the crying.

The crying slowed and then came to a halt; hope swimming in Mrs. Flint's blotchy eyes. She was still unable to speak which made her give a quick nod.

Not telling Elladora what she was doing, Andromeda pulled out her wand and began to write golden letters in the air.

_Andromeda_

_Narcissa_

_Phoebe_

_Yesenia_

_Marietta_

_Elladora_

She waved her wand again while Elladora continued to watch with curiosity. Pieces were removed from each name: _A _from Andromeda, _N _from Narcissa, _Ph _from Phoebe, _Y _from Yesenia, _M _from Marietta, and finally _Dora_ from Elladora.

The letters mixed around and formed a new name in the air: _Nymphadora._

Andromeda looked back at her friend. "I never forgot any of you."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi Readers,**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I realize it only really consisted of two major characters, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. The next chapter will revolve around Aquila, Beatrice, Kat, and Victoria—so stay tuned!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	6. Bombed

**Three Days Later: 8:00 a.m.**

**Just Outside Broken Hill**

"I thought I told you to get up." Victoria Venture had just come out of the shower. She quickly conjured a drying spell on her long, wavy hair.

"Hold on…" replied the young woman in bed. "I'm thinking."

"About?" Victoria questioned.

Kat smiled, "You…well, everything that's happened to you."

"I told you that I'm fine." Victoria's expression darkened. She walked over to Kat's side of the bed and stood over her. "Stop worrying for me…"

Kat shrugged, "I just don't see how one month is enough time to grieve over your own sister."

"Honey, I can't sob in bed all day! We have lives to live!" Just as a smile began to form on her lips, Victoria tore the covers off Kat. "Now put some clothes on!"

**One Hour Later**

**Beatrice's House**

"Hey," Kat grinned. Beatrice opened the door the rest of the way and smiled back.

"Where's your bride?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Beatrice took a step back and let Kat in.

"Tori will be here," she paused, "—she wanted to check on Winnie at her mother's house."

Beatrice nodded with sympathy. "I feel horrible about her sister. I mean, I know they were five years apart, but to see your little niece go through that?"

"At least Winnie has her grandmother," Kat muttered, "and Victoria."

"And you," Beatrice reminded. Kat looked away at this, but nodded. She and Winnie got alone fine but Kat, for some reason, was convinced that she was horrible with children.

"Well come on," Beatrice continued. She took Kat's hand and led her up the stairwell to her room.

The door quickly opened and Aquila, who had been standing in the mirror, turned to face them.

"Kat!" she exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

They pair sped towards each other. It had been nearly six months since they had last met. With the baby and the ending of the war, Aquila hardly had any time to see her friends.

"What do you think of this dress?" Aquila questioned, letting go of the embrace.

Kat smirked, "Don't take this the wrong way, but—"

"But?" Aquila asked. By the way Kat had just spoken, it sounded as if she didn't care for it.

"If I wasn't engaged," Kat giggled, "I would probably hit on you."

The three women laughed and Aquila got a better look at her friend. Kat's dark red hair was gradually getting shorter—it was now only reaching her chin. She was wearing black slacks and a grey top under her robes. The last time she actually wore a skirt may have been at Hogwarts…

"Where's Victoria?" Aquila asked.

"She'll be here," Beatrice interjected. It would be useless to get into the whole thing again. Beatrice could tell that Kat was bothered.

"She's going to bring the bridesmaid dresses when she comes," said Kat. "Apparently I can see yours, but not hers."

"Of course you can't see hers!" Aquila grinned. "It's tradition."

"Oh, right," Kat replied sarcastically, "because this is _such _a traditional wedding."

**One Month Later…**

"Do you Katherine Langford take Victoria Venture to be your lawfully wedded spouse, in sickness, health, and death?"

"I do."

The middle-aged witch turned to Victoria. "Do you Victoria Venture take Katherine Langford to be your lawfully wedded spouse, in sickness, health, and death?"

"I do," Victoria smiled.

The woman raised her hands over the crowd.

"You are now bonded in matrimony and may kiss!"

Being her usual self, Kat dove for her wife's lips immediately. Victoria blushed, but kissed her back passionately. The wedding was held outside and there weren't an extensive amount of guests. Those who were there were all family or very close friends. Victoria insisted on not making the guest list too long, especially since there was still a handful that would have probably refused to attend.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of lunch and dancing. Aquila danced with Marcus during most of the slow songs until Beatrice's boyfriend, Travis Lince, budded in.

"Want to switch?" he asked Marcus.

Marc did not look overly happy to give up his wife. Aquila had to give him the you-know-I-wouldn't-cheat-on-you-stop-being-so-bloody-paranoid look.

He gave in of course and handed Aquila over to Travis. Marcus began to dance with Beatrice, while Travis and Aquila did the same.

"I'm glad we've finally met," Aquila began, "Beatrice loves to talk about you…"

Travis raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Aquila smirked, "Nothing really…"

"Right," he replied. Knowing Beatrice, she probably spilled the beans on everything.

There was a long, awkward silence until Aquila continued.

"So you went to Beauxbatons?"

"Oui."

Aquila narrowed her eyes slightly. "I find that strange."

"How so?" Travis asked.

"Well, you have a perfect English accent."

"I'm actually not French at all." Travis spun Aquila around his finger when the indication came in the song. "My mum is Filipino and my dad is English. Both pureblood, by the way."

Aquila laughed, "How the hell did you end up at Beauxbatons?"

"Dad played for the French National Quidditch team." He gave a dorky smile which caused Aquila to notice how crooked his teeth were.

"Like you," Aquila replied nicely. "Beatrice wants us to come to one of your matches. You guys are undefeated this year, right?"

Travis smirked, "And it will stay that way."

Aquila smiled, not really knowing how to respond. The new wave of awkwardness didn't last long though because the song had come to an end.

**Two Hour's Later**

**Aquila's House**

"Do did you enjoy yourself?" Marcus asked. He was leading her down the hallway. If he weren't careful, her wobbly legs would collapse.

"Like I Old Voldy killin' a muggle!"

Marcus chuckled, "You danced with a lot of people."

"Jealous?" she asked, opening their bedroom door.

"Fuck no," said Marcus. He led her into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. "I'm thrilled…I get to see the looks on their faces when they see your ring."

Aquila winked, "I guess I can say the same sexy boy!" She plopped down on the bed while her husband stood in front of her.

Marcus rolled his eyes. The alcohol in her breath could be smelled from a mile away. He was a bit tipped off himself, but Aquila had gone insane. The brides and bridesmaids had a shot contest at the after-party…and Aquila had won.

She began to giggle.

"What is it?" said Marcus as he folded his arms.

"Can we have sex?" Aquila asked.

Marcus dropped his arms. "Who_ asks_ that?"

"Foreplay's for mudbloods." She licked her bottom lip and her smile grew. Just by the face she was making, one would know that she was Bellatrix's daughter.

He rolled his eyes. "Sweetie, you're bombed."

"Of course I'm bombed!" she laughed louder. "If I wasn't, would I do this?"

**Author's Note**

**Hey Guys,**

**I know that this was a long wait. I actually had this written a week ago, but it was horrible when I read it over so decided to redo it. This chapter probably doesn't sound like my normal writing, but next chapter will head more in the usual direction. **

**The next chapter should be up soon.**

**Thanks,**

**Bellastrange51**


	7. New Job

**One Year Later: July 10****th****, 2002…**

**Hogwarts**

"Hello Headmistress," Claire entered the large office curiously, but also with confidence.

Professor McGonagall was seated at her desk. "I was very pleased upon receiving your reply so quickly." She motioned to one of the chairs in front of her. "Please, Miss. Malfoy, sit down."

Claire sat down and waited.

"I suppose that I should get right to the point." McGonagall leaned in and folded her hands. "You heard of Professor Sinstra's passing I assume? She informed me just before her passing that she would like for her position to be offered to you first."

Claire was surprised. She was good at Astronomy—she really knew her stuff. A professor though?

"Why did she ask for me?" Claire asked.

"Well I assume it is because you were her best student." She pushed her classes up to her eyes. "She spoke of a deep passion as well."

The pale blonde nodded. "I suppose I do."

"Is that an acceptance then?" McGonagall questioned. "It is quite crucial that I know immediately."

Claire thought for a moment. She would be the first witch in her family with a working job…

"I accept," Claire stated. McGonagall sat back in her large chair. Looking relieved, she went on.

"You can return tomorrow morning, Miss. Malfoy," McGonagall instructed. "I am sure Professor Zabini would be happy to show an old friend around the castle."

"He's more my brother's friend, actually," said Claire, clearing her throat. "But yes, I will be there. Thank-you, professor."

Professor McGonagall picked up her quill. She looked ready to get back to work.

"That is all Miss. Malfoy." She motioned to the exit. "You may go. Thank-you for accepting. Meet Mr. Zabini in the Dungeons at noon tomorrow."

**The Next Day: 12:15 p.m.**

"I was surprised to hear that she picked you." Blaise's voice came suddenly. She had been waiting in the dungeons for fifteen minutes. His spontaneous appearance made her jump.

"You scared me," Claire sighed, turning around to face him.

Blaise smirked, "I noticed." He took out his pocket watch. "I have a half hour to show you round."

He began to walk towards the door. Knowing his distant personality, Claire figured that she wanted him to follow her.

"So why do you work here?" Claire asked, trying to make conversation.

"I was always the best at potions," Blaise replied in an arrogant tone.

Claire couldn't help but smirk herself. "I thought Harry Potter was the best. Slughorn never shut up about him."

"Please," Blaise boasted, "Potter never knew a thing. Snape told Slughorn the truth in my last year. Apparently, Snape had given Potter input by mistake."

"How so?"

"I don't know."

They eventually approached a very large painting. In fact, it was probably the largest in the castle. Claire had seen it on the way to the common room every night. It was very old and the image was deeply fading. The painting was of an ocean shore. Upon the sand was a large rock.

"_Pumpkin Skins," _said Blaise, looking at the rock. A small, white bird appeared. It landed on the rock and gave a tweet, causing the painting to disappear and form a passageway.

Blaise walked through the tunnel and Claire followed him. When they reached the end, they were in what looked like a large sitting room.

"This is the commons for the staff," said Blaise. "Some of them like to chat and have tea in here, but I don't."

Claire nodded and Blaise went on. He pointed to the stairs on the right side. "Up there is the mail room. We don't take letters from the owlery. The owls enter through a window up there."

He looked at Claire—she was yawning.

"Are you bored?" he asked. "Draco said you were difficult to entertain…"

"What?" Claire snapped. "If course I'm not entertained! You're showing me a room!" She folded her arms and frowned. "And just for the record, I am quite easy to entertain. Unlike you, who doesn't even know how to smile?"

"He also said that you like snapping at people." He folded his arms in a mocking kind of way.

She gave him a cold glare. "Only rude people, Professor."

Blaise ignored her comment and walked to the left side of the room. "Why don't I show you what's up this one?"

"Alright," Claire mumbled.

She followed him up the other stairwell. Shocked to see what was at the top, her eyes widened. The room was huge…about half the size of the Great Hall. It was an entire room of stoves.

"This is strange," said Claire.

"Phineas Nigellus Black put this in," Blaise replied, "It cooks whatever you want."

"Why would you need fifty stoves for that?" Claire asked. She looked confused.

Blaise shrugged, "If you go around asking questions like that, we will not finish the tour in time." He sniffed and looked around as if there were a foul smell in the air. "There are a lot of strange things in this school."

Claire bit her lip. She had something to say, but was pondering over whether or not to say it.

"Why do you teach here if you dislike it so much?"

Blaise looked at Claire. "I don't hate it."

"You seem to," she muttered. "You seem sad."

"I've always acted this way," said Blaise. He turned around and slowly walked back down the stairs. Claire followed.

"I still don't think you like it here very much," she stated.

"Look," said Blaise. He took the last step and turned around to look at Claire again. "I like the job. I'm good at potion making and I'm not a bad teacher."

"I'm sure you're a good teacher," said Claire, stepping down. "You just don't seem very pleased with the environment."

He shrugged again. "That's because the staff is a pain."

"What's wrong with them?" she asked.

"Just—" he paced a bit, trying to find what to say. "They are not my kind of people."

"You mean…" Claire began, "they have fun?"

"I have fun," said Blaise. His tone sounded irritated, as if it was painful to be having such a personal conversation.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Ever been drunk?"

"_What?" _said Blaise. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just be honest, have you?"

"Fine," Blaise replied, even more irritated now. "I don't get drunk. I don't go drinking."

Claire gave him a pathetic stare.

"What?" asked Blaise. He did not like the way she was looking at him.

"You are twenty-five and you have never gotten drunk! You're so boring! Even Draco drinks!"

He response was much softer than hers. "If you want me to drink so bad, go buy me one."

Claire looked annoyed as well.

"You don't ask a girl to _buy you a drink_."

"Then what?" he asked. "What the hell do you want?"

She folded her arms again and pouted. "For one, you can be a bit nicer to me. I'm only trying to be friendly with you. You know…you have a chance to actually like one of the staff members."

"I don't dislike you."

Claire chuckled sarcastically. "Very funny."

"I _don't_," he replied. His voice wasn't as irritated now. "You're a nice person, alright? I'm glad that you work here."

She didn't know whether to believe him or not, but she went along with it.

"Thanks," she muttered, "but really, if you don't mean it, it's okay."

"No, I mean it." He checked his pocket watch again. "We still have fifteen minutes and there's a lot to show you."

He turned around and began to walk, but Claire stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry," said Claire immediately. "I shouldn't have asked you those questions."

"It's alright," Blaise replied. "You were just trying to be friendly…"

"You didn't seem to enjoy it though," she sighed. "I hope you're not angry with me."

"I'm not," said Blaise. "It was pretty amusing actually…"

"What was?"

To Claire's surprise, he chuckled a bit.

"It was amusing to see you get worked up. You know, about me not drinking?"

"Oh…right," said Claire, looking embarrassed.

"Don't take it that way," said Blaise. "I mean, it was cute."

"_Cute?"_ asked Claire. Did he really just say that?

"Well…kind of," he chuckled again. "It was funny."

She nodded. There was an awkward pause…a really awkward pause.

Blaise checked his watch again. "We can finish this later."

"Sure," she replied. "Are we out of time?"

"Not yet," said Blaise, "but—can I buy you a drink?"

Claire couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't have to drink, Blaise."

"No," he replied. "But after this conversation, I want to."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi Readers!**_

_**I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and take my poll. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**~Bellastrange51**_


	8. Drinks

**30 Minutes Later…**

**The Three Broomsticks**

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked. Blaise recognized her right away. She had been in their house and was a few years ahead of him.

Claire was about to open her mouth and order, but Blaise went first. "I'll have a Jim Beam, light ice mixed in."

The blonde's mouth dropped and she tried to hold in her laughter.

"I'll just—err…red wine will do."

The waitress wrote it down and quickly sped away. Claire burst out laughing as soon as the waitress was gone.

"What now?" asked Blaise. He knew why she was laughing, but it was rather entertaining to humour her.

"Jim Beam?" she giggled. "That's a Bourbon! You do drink!"

Sitting back in their booth, Blaise chuckled. "You really thought that I'd never had a drink, Claire?"

She shook her head and looked at the table. Her pale face turned pink with embarrassment.

"I guess you got me," Claire replied. She peeked up at Blaise with her dark blue eyes.

Blaise nodded, smiling a bit.

**That moment: Aquila's House…**

"Look at me mummy! Look!"

"Be careful love!"

Aquila was seated in the armchair of the sitting room. Her slender hand flipped through a novel that Brenda had recommended.

"Watch this!" Mira squeaked. She was flying her toy broomstick in a circle.

"Honey," Aquila begged. "Please be careful…you are going to hurt yourself!"

Mira slowed her broom and flew over to her mother.

"Will you read that to me?" she asked, noticing the pretty purple cover.

Aquila chuckled, "I don't think it's your kind of book." She lifted Mira off her broom and placed the small child in her lap.

"What is the book?" asked Mira. Unlike most girls her age, Mira could speak in full sentences.

"It's a romance," Aquila replied. She brought her tiny child to her chest and stroked her dark hair. She loved stroking it even more now, for her little girl's hair had finally begun to curl like hers.

Mira looked up at her mother.

"What's a ro-mans?"

"A ro-_mance_ is about love." Aquila set the book on the nearby table so she could properly hug her daughter.

"In this story," Aquila continued, "two people start out fighting, but then learn that they can actually get along."

"Why did they fight?" asked Mira.

Aquila sighed, "I suppose they just didn't agree."

Mira stopped leaning on Aquila's chest. She sat up and looked at her curiously.

"Have you fought people?"

Aquila gave her daughter a sweet, but somewhat sad smile.

"Oh yes, love," she replied softly. "I have fought with many people."

"Who?" asked Mira. It was strange to hear that her incredibly kind mother would ever disagree with anybody.

Aquila gave her reply gently.

"You are too young to know such awful things."

**One Hour Later…**

**The Three Broomsticks**

Claire took her last sip of wine and smiled.

"Thanks for the drinks; it was really kind of you."

Blaise shrugged, "No need to thank me."

Reaching into her skirt pocket, Claire pulled out a few galleons to leave on the table.

"Let me do that," Blaise interjected. He reached into his pocket as well, pulling out some of his own.

"It's fine Blaise," Claire replied. "You bought the drinks and I can pay the tip."

He shook his head and then smiled a little.

"Like I said before, you really can be a bit stubborn."

Claire set another few coins onto the table and looked at him.

"I guess I can live with that."

"Suit yourself," said Blaise. He stood up from the booth and Claire got up as well.

Claire led them out of the pub. Despite the nice weather, the village was not overly crowded.

"Let me know when you want to show me the rest," said Claire. They began to walk towards the castle.

Blaise nodded, "I will. Probably Monday or Tuesday…"

"Sure," Claire replied. "I've been pretty free lately. It's one of the reasons why I took this job."

"To not be bored?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I know it's unlike a pureblood woman to take a job like this, but I can't just sit around and go shopping all the time."

"I see," said Blaise. He wanted find something more to say. Claire had done most of the talking which saved them from several awkward pauses at the pub.

Nevertheless, there was an awkward silence. It lasted about a minute or so until Blaise found something to say. In fact, it was something pretty nice as well.

"This was fun," he said slowly. It wasn't in a sarcastic way, but it was rather hesitant.

"I'm glad," Claire replied, a small smile growing on her face. "I had fun too."

He nodded and looked up at the castle, trying not make eye contact.

"Well, if you ever want to do it again, let me know."

"Oh," Claire replied. She was surprised, but pleased with his offer. "I will…we should. Maybe before school starts up?"

"That would be fine." Blaise slowed his pace a bit. "Perhaps somewhere nicer though. We are far too good for cheap pubs like this."

"What did you have in mind then?" Claire asked, laughing to herself at Blaise's arrogance.

"A more expensive place," Blaise replied. "You know, those places that don't allow jeans that only purebloods can afford?"

Claire smiled, "Good idea. I'd like that."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hello again!**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter too. I only have four days of break left so I wanted to get more writing in. Please take my latest poll. It has changed since the last update and I think it kind of fits the chapter…so please vote! Also, I have uploaded several photos of the characters. Even for those of you who saw them already, new ones were put up with this chapter, so please feel free to look at them too as well. So far, the photos have been of only OC's but I have recently added some of the regular characters on there too. (ex: Draco & Blaise…etc.). Note, however, that Claire's photo has a thing over it…lol. I just had to choose it though because that's exactly how I've pictured her all along! **_

_**Hopefully the next update will be as quick as this one. **_

_**Happy 2012!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	9. Dinner & Laughter

**One Week Later…**

"What do you think?"

"Fancy," said Claire, "and that says quite a lot coming from me." She looked up from her plate. "Is your food good?"

"Excellent," Blaise answered. His tone was not enthusiastic, but that was expected from Blaise.

There was a brief silence until he spoke again.

"Did you tell Draco about this?" He held a concerned expression.

"No," Claire replied, "I was afraid he would flip out...you being one of his best friends and all..."

"I'm pleased," said Blaise, "I think he would try to murder me." He sat back in the booth. "Although, I would beat him to it anyway, being the superior dueler."

"I'm not a bad dueler myself," Claire added, taking a sip of wine. "I bet I could beat him too."

Blaise smiled a bit, or, at least what seemed like a smile.

"Sure you could…"

"I could!" Claire defended. "I definitely could!"

"Then I will be sure to let him know."

Claire sat back and folded her arms.

"Don't be a prat."

Blaise shrugged, "No need to get angry." He tapped his forefinger on tip of her spoon. "Eat your soup."

A cheeky grin spread across her face.

"I bet you can't make me eat it."

Blaise pulled his wand out of his pocket. Silently, he brought the spoon up to Claire's mouth.

She grabbed the spoon and ate the soup. Shaking her head, she placed her napkin in her lap and continued eating.

**That Moment…**

**Andromeda's House**

_Nelly,_

_Hope your summer went well. Maisie told me that you went to Rome. How were the wizards there? I've always wanted to go there but dad says everything's real expensive. Tell me all about it when we get back to Hogwarts. I can't wait for term to start…Hufflepuff needs to gain back some quidditch dignity. _

_-Carson_

_Ps: I'm sure you're annoyed with this by now, but Vance wants your cousin Claire back. He threatened to hex me if I didn't tell you again. I reckoned I'd better since we live in the same building. _

"Nelly?" No answer.

"Nelly!" Andromeda pressed.

"Yea mum?" The teenage girl's eyes shot up from the parchment.

Andromeda got up and pushed in her chair. "I have to run to Molly's to pick up Teddy. Would you like to come?"

Nelly smiled and nodded. It was always nice go to the burrow, even with all the Weasleys grown up.

Andromeda removed her apron and hung it up. Nelly got up from her seat, took her plate and placed it on the counter.

"We'd best go now," said Andromeda, holding out her hand. Nelly grabbed it and they were gone.

They landed one the dirt road leading up to the house. The summer wind was crisp and clean. Nelly's ponytail swung back and forth as she walked.

Molly opened the door before they even reached it.

"There you are!" she said in her cheerful tone. "Teddy has been napping the entire time. We've been starting to think that you didn't even put him down last night."

"He did have a rough night," Andromeda answered, stepping into the doorway. "His supper didn't seem to agree with him."

Sure enough, the 3-year-old was asleep on the couch. His tiny body lay underneath a cozy quilt, his hair dark green.

While Molly made some tea for her visitors, Nelly went over to her little nephew. She knelt down and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wake up Ted," she whispered. The little boy stirred.

"Jelly," he answered back tiredly.

"Teddy, it's time to go home." Nelly took the blanket, but Teddy pulled it back.

"No home!" Teddy whined. "I wanna stay with We-sees."

Nelly shook her head. She hopped off the couch and lifted Teddy into her arms.

"No Jelly! No!" Teddy exclaimed. "I wanna stay!"

"We'll all be here tomorrow Teddy," said another voice from behind. Ginny had just come down the stairs and was walking towards them. "It'll be Uncle Harry's birthday."

"Yea Teddy!" Nelly added, "Chocolate cake and ice cream!"

Teddy cheered and kicked his legs. His tiny feet actually hit Nelly in the stomach pretty hard, but she didn't let it show.

**30 Minutes Later…**

**The Restaurant**

"Dessert?" Blaise asked. The menu was massive, but the images looked just to die for.

"I don't know," Claire thought, "it's really fattening, but…"

"But delicious," Blaise finished. "Here," he suggested, "Why don't we share something…the Blasting Berry Cake looks good."

Claire nodded in agreement. Blaise had made a good suggestion: the cake was delicious. It was massive though, just like the picture. They barely finished half until they make the waiter take it away.

After the cake, they sat back and relaxed for a few minutes, sipping coffee and talking about the upcoming term. Claire was a mixture of nervousness and excitement for her first year as a professor.

"You will be fine," Blaise assured. "They will all like you, the Slytherins especially."

"Do they like you?" Claire asked. She had really come to like Blaise, but she still knew he wasn't the liveliest of people.

Blaise gave a small shrug. "Some," he replied, "the Slytherins really do, the others find me arrogant."

"You are arrogant," said Claire. It took her a moment to realize what she had just admitted to her date's face.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. To Claire's astonishment, he smiled a bit.

"I know I am," said Blaise. "Does it annoy you?"

"I'm used to it," Claire replied," and…you _have _gotten better. You were ridiculous when we were students. Always doing those poses…"

"My poses?" Blaise asked; he quickly broke out into laughter. Claire had never heard him laugh before and they were not just little chuckles, these were hardcore laughs.

"Yes!" Claire exclaimed, beginning to laugh as well. "You made me want to just sit there and paint you!"

Blaise could not control himself. A good minute passed by and he was still laughing. Claire, whom had been able to calm herself, watched Blaise's failed attempts to control his laughter.

"Why haven't I heard you laugh before?" she asked. He looked up, finally being able to calm down.

Blaise sat back and caught his breath. He took a sip of water and then looked up at Claire.

"I suppose that…" he began, "I suppose I didn't find anything humourous enough."

"Check!" The waiter approached the table and set down a small piece of parchment. Blaise glanced at it and reached into his pocket.

"How much?" Claire asked.

Blaise slid the bill across the table to show her. Claire took a peak and her eyes bugged out.

"_That much_?" she whispered.

Blaise smiled, "Good thing we're rich."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey Everybody!**_

_**Thanks for being so patient and loyal with my story. I was in the hospital for all of last month and was not well enough to write. I'm much better now though and I look forward to writing more chapters. Please take my latest poll and review! It means a lot!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_

_**PS: The links on my photos are not working properly. Sorry about that…I'll try to get them fixed as soon as I can. **_


	10. The Trip Pt 1

**Two Months Later: September 27****th ****2002…**

"You think too much of these things."

"Do not," Aquila defended, "I just cannot trust—"

"Someone who saved your fate?" Claire shot back. Her tone was not loud, but firm.

Aquila folded her arms and began to pace.

"Look," Claire sighed, "Aunt Andromeda will not have Teddy. It will just be her and Mira. What could possibly come from that?"

"A bad influence," Aquila mumbled. "One that you have taken upon yourself."

Claire's face turned from frustrated to furious. She turned her back on Aquila and walked a few steps, her pale hand pressed against her forehead. After a moment or so, the young woman turned around abruptly, her voice so tense it echoed through the entire mansion.

"You have a lot of nerve, Aquila." She paused, thinking of what to say. "Aunt Andromeda saved my life. I love her and I love Nelly. I will never be a racist towards them."

"It's not just them Claire." Aquila replied harshly, "It's gotten further than that. You treat blood traitors and half-bloods—"

"My boyfriend might be half-blood!" Claire shouted. Aquila stopped immediately; her eyes widened with terror.

"She's rubbed off on you." Aquila took a step back. "You are not racist at all."

"My boyfriend is also black," Claire added. "I am possibly dating a black half-blood."

Aquila stepped forward so far that Claire could feel Aquila's breath on her nose.

"Does your family know about this? Your mother? Draco? Anyone?"

"They don't know we are dating," Claire replied; bring her voice back down to a normal volume. "But they do like him."

"Who?"

"Blaise."

"Blaise?" Aquila stepped back to give her cousin some space. "You're dating _Blaise Zabini_? I mean, I don't care that he's black but…he's half-blood?"

"He _may _be a half-blood." Claire sighed, for she had grown to sympathize for him. "He does not know his father."

Aquila nodded. She looked to the ground for a moment, thinking, and then looked back up at Claire.

"Draco knows Blaise's secret then?"

"Yea," Claire breathed, "Just Draco though, he feared the others would look down upon him."

"I see," said Aquila, "and you don't mind?"

"I don't."

Aquila shrugged, "Well, I do not have a problem with him."

"And Andromeda?" Claire pressed.

Aquila shook her head a few times and pursed her lips as she did so.

"Give her a chance Quila…" Claire whispered.

Aquila stopped and looked at Claire. She did not speak for a few seconds, but then reached a decision.

"Fine," said Aquila. "Have it your way."

A smile crept onto Claire's face.

"Thank you, Quila, thank you."

**One Week Later: Midnight…**

**Cape Town**

"I cannot believe I let a half-blood watch our baby." Aquila leaned her head against Marcus's chest while he massaged her neck and shoulders.

"Why do you still not like her?" he asked. "She's really and incredible person—"

"Try being told something 50 million times and then try to believe it is untrue."

Marcus knew exactly what she meant. All her life, pureblood supremacy was the right way to be, the only way to be. And suddenly, with the end of the war, that was all supposed to change?

"I know love," Marcus replied, "I still dislike half-bloods as well, but there are exceptions like Andromeda who are so good to you that you just cannot help but treat them fairly."

"I will try harder," said Aquila.

Marcus smiled a bit and stopped the massage. He weaved his hands through her long curls and kissed her neck.

"I like wizarding villages in South Africa." Aquila turned and looked at him. "Shops on the water, the fancy hotels, the fancy beds…"

Marcus smirked, "And no fear of little girls walking in on you."

Aquila laughed and stood up, holding out a hand for her husband.

"She is nearly four you know," she commented.

Marcus shook his head. "It's too fast…I feel so _old_."

"Yea…" Aquila agreed, "and I was going to ask you...do you mind if I go off the potions for a while?"

"No I don't," he replied, much more confidently than before. "I think we're more than ready."

A massive grin grew on Aquila's face. She threw her arms around him and kissed him and he held her to him, lifting her off the ground.

He walked them a few steps forward so that they were closer to the bed. Gently bringing her feet back to the floor, he began to unbutton her blouse while she worked on his belt. Just was he got the last button, Aquila yanked it off and tossed it behind her. She tugged on his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it as well.

With this, he pushed her onto the bed and began to kiss down her neck, savoring every moment. Trying to relax her excitement, Aquila breathed in deeply.

As he reached her breasts, Aquila quickly removed her bra and let him go to work.

"You look seventeen," he muttered, softly kissing her fully exposed chest.

"Hurry up," she whined. The pleasure was already beginning to build up and her breathing was moving faster.

Marcus picked his head up gave her a deep kiss on the lips. He pulled off her skirt and panties and spread her legs apart.

Bending down, he brought his lips just at the top of her legs and she groaned. He then sat back up and ran his hands up and down her legs before sitting back to take his pants off.

Left with only his boxers on, he straddled her and sucked on her neck. Aquila could feel his eagerness through his boxers, so she pushed him onto his back, his head nearly hanging over the bottom edge.

She whipped off his boxers and straddled him back. Gripping his shoulders, she shoved him inside of her and he let out a loud groan. Aquila quickly got them into a rhythm, making both moan with pleasure.

"Shit," Aquila whispered. "I feel it. Faster. Almost there…"

She let out a cry of pleasure, breathed in, and let out a second. She gripped his shoulders once again and held him as his body grew near explosion. Within moments, he groaned loudly and then growled out her name with his orgasm.

He rested back and panted heavily while she rested on top of him.

"I love you", Aquila told him sweetly.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi Readers,**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was more graphic than usual, but this was based on the poll I gave out. Also, I am changing the story to M (I think the reason is pretty obvious…). **_

_**Please stay tuned for my next chapter. It will be the second half of this chapter and will focused on Andromeda and Mira. If I receive enough reviews, it will be up in the next few days. **_

_**Enjoy the rest of your weekends!**_

_**~Bellastrange51**_


	11. The Trip Pt 2

**Four Hours Earlier…**

**Aquila's House**

"I need Sleepy!" Mira insisted. Andromeda stopped unzipping Mira's green jumper and turned the tiny girl around so they were face-to-face.

"Are you tired sweetheart?" the older woman asked. "You need a bath before you can sleep though…"

"No Auntie Andy," Mira replied. "Sleepy is my snake. She takes baths with me."

Andromeda hoped very much that Sleepy was, in fact, a toy. Taking her chances, she gave Mire permission to get the snake.

Mira ran back into the loo, her snake around her neck. Noticing that it was made of rubber, Andromeda let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ready now?" Andromeda asked.

Mira pouted, "But I don't want a bath!"

"The sooner you get a bath, the sooner I tell you a bedtime story," said Andromeda cleverly.

Almost immediately, Mira unfolded her arms. The tiny girl spun around so Andromeda could finish unzipping her jumper.

After hanging the jumper on the rack, Andromeda removed the rest of Mira's clothing. Mira shivered without anything to cover herself and wrapped her arms around Andromeda's waist.

"I'm cold! I'm cold!" she cried. Andromeda quickly turned on the faucet.

Thankfully, the tub was under a spell. It filled up in seconds at just the right temperature. Andromeda lifted her up and placed her inside, Mira still clutching her snake.

**One Hour Later…**

"I want my broom," said Mira. She ran to her closet, but before she could open the door, Andromeda stopped her.

"I think it's a little late for that, love." She took the tiny girl's hand and led her to the dresser. "Your mummy said to have you in bed by now."

To Andromeda's surprise, Mira did not make a fuss. Nymphadora, Nelly, and Teddy would have all gone ballistic. She helped Mira with her purple nightgown and tucked her in.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Andromeda asked sweetly. "My girls could never go to bed without a good story."

"My mummy tells me stories sometimes," Mira smiled. "Tell one."

Andromeda took out her wand and pulled up a chair. After sitting down, she thought for a moment, and began.

"Do you know the princess story?"

Mira shook her head. She grinned though…princesses were one of her favorite topics.

"Well," Andromeda began…

"A long time ago, three princesses lived in a black, marble castle. It glistened in the sun and shinned in the rain. All three of the princesses loved each other very much, but they were all very different too. The eldest princess, Miranda, was a pale girl with dark hair. Miranda loved to sneak outside at night and chase after boys."

Mira stuck out her tongue. "Boys are yucky!" she yelped.

Andromeda smiled and went on…

"Anyway, one night Miranda did not come home until sunrise. The next eldest princess, Sasha, greeted her. Upon seeing Miranda come home, drenched in rainwater, she threw her arms around her and told her how worried she had been. To Sasha's surprise, however, Miranda did not hug her back. She pushed her to the ground and ran upstairs. Sasha was very confused and went to fetch their youngest sister, Claudia."

Aquila rested her head on Andromeda, and her great aunt continued.

"When Sasha entered Claudia's room, she saw her younger sister trying on a fluffy pink dress for the spring ball. Sasha told Claudia what had happened to Miranda, but Claudia had no idea what had gotten into her. Days went by and Miranda still had not come out of her bedroom…"

"Wait!" Aquila exclaimed. "Didn't the king and queen try and get Miranda out of her room."

Andromeda sighed, "Well, the queen had died just a few weeks after Claudia's birth, and the king…he didn't care much for his children."

Mira frowned. "My daddy cares about me. Why didn't the king like his kids?"

Andromeda shrugged, "I suppose that's the way he was raised. Anyway…"

Andromeda paused and looked at Mira.

"How about we read a book instead, hmm?"

The tiny child looked confused. "But I want this story!" she whined, starting to act an awful lot like her grandmother.

"I fear I have forgotten the rest," said Andromeda. "Let's read a book."

**Two Days Later…**

"Mummy! Daddy!" Mira ran down the stairs to hug her parents. Marcus scooped her up first and kissed her on the forehead.

"Did you have fun while we were gone?" he asked.

Mira nodded, "Auntie Andy took me to an Irish ballet. I want to be a ballerina!"

Marcus laughed and set her down. Aquila then wrapped her arms around Mira, not looking overly thrilled at her daughter's love for Andromeda.

Andromeda left shortly after Marcus and Aquila's arrival. As soon as she was gone, Aquila instructed Marcus to get Mira some breakfast. She had something she wanted to do.

Aquila apparated away to a large, abandoned mansion. She walked up to the side and pushed open the rickety metal fence. Her pace was fast and demanding until she finally reached her destination several meters away from the house.

There stood many black marble stones lined in rows. Aquila made her way to the back row. There stood two large stones and two small ones on each end.

From left to right they read…

_Granddaughter- Stillborn-1996_

_Bellatrix Black Lestrange- 10__th__ of December 1951- 2__nd__ of May 1998_

_Rodolphus Lestrange- 20__th__ of June 1952- 2__nd__ of May 1998_

_Granddaughter- Born/Died 3__rd__ of May 1998_

Aquila first went to her daughters' graves. She told them how much she loved them. After that she took a breath and knelt down between her parents graves. She began to sob. She sobbed not because she was sad, but because she was confused.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi Everyone,**_

_**I'm glad that you waited out my 2 months without an update. I will try my best now to make my next update sooner. I hope you are all enjoying your summers!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	12. A Shock

**October 31, 2002**

**Hogwarts Astronomy tower**

Professor Malfoy had never been a morning person. Her eyes wanted to close, but she forced them to remain open.

She groaned quietly in annoyance. Setting a telescope at each desk was easy work, but at such an early hour, on a foggy Scotland morning, it was not a fun task.

Once everything was set up, Claire apparated back to her office. When she arrived, she jumped, her best friend Astoria Greengrass was sitting on the desk.

"Tori?" Claire grinned. "What are you doing here?'"

"We need to talk," she said, hopping off the desk. "Want to sit?"

"Sure," said Claire, "breakfast doesn't start for another half hour…we have time."

Astoria nodded. She sat down on the couch while her friend sat in the chair across.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Claire asked.

"Well…" Astoria paused, and then pulled a ring out of her pocket.

Claire's eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Tori, are you engaged?"

She nodded.

"With Daphne gone," she replied, "I want you to be my Maid of Honour at my wedding."

Claire got up hugged her best friend, but she quickly let go. Astoria had left out some minor details…

"Wait!" Claire exclaimed, "Who are you marrying? Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? Tori! I know we haven't seen each other as much, but you couldn't owl me? What the hell? You didn't have time for a quick owl? I owled you when I started dating Blaise! You couldn't return the favour?"

"Claire!" Astoria exclaimed. "Calm down! I can explain!"

Claire sat back against the couch and took a deep breath.

"You'd better explain."

"Okay," she sighed. "We started dating two months ago, but it went really well so we starting moving really fast. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react."

"Alright…" Claire thought, trying to take it all in. "But why would you be afraid to tell me that?"

"Because you know him." Astoria bit her lip, and Claire looked at her curiously.

"Someone we went to school with?"

"No," Astoria shook her head. "Well…he _did_ go to our school, but he was a few years ahead…"

"Who?" Claire asked.

Astoria shrugged, which only irritated Claire.

"Tell me!" she begged.

"Start guessing," said Astoria. She decided to have Claire guess for two reasons: One, because she couldn't spit it out herself. And two, because it would be fun see Claire's face when she actually found out.

Claire groaned.

"Oh fine," she muttered.

"Let's see…not Goyle?"

"Eww! No way!"

"Tracy Davis?"

"No."

"Terence Higgs?"

"He's already married."

"Oh."

"Keep going…"

"Um…Lucian Bole?"

"No."

"Peregrine Derrick?"

"No."

"Carl Warrington?"

"Nope."

"Tori, just tell me!"

"You have to guess, Claire."

"Was he a Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"How many years ahead?"

"I can't tell you."

"Tell me!"

"Fine, Claire…three years."

"Are you sure it's not Goyle?"

"NO!"

"Well, it better not be Blaise!"

"OF COURSE IT ISN'T BLAISE!"

Claire paused for a moment. Crab was dead—it wasn't Goyle—not Davis-certainly not Blaise…

"Astoria," Claire asked slowly, "Are you marrying my brother?"

The dark-haired witch smiled, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

Claire's mouth widened more than it ever had.

"Is this some kind of joke, Astoria?"

She shook her head and put the ring on her finger.

Just as Claire was thinking of how to respond, the fire turned green. Blaise stepped out and looked at both of them.

"Did you know about this?" Claire pointed at Astoria while she glared at he Potions Master.

"Yes. Draco told me not to tell you."

"Does Draco know about us then?"

"Oh no," Blaise replied, "he still doesn't know."

Claire sighed in relief, but moved her glare to Astoria.

"How the hell did you decide to date my brother?"

"He asked me out," Astoria replied. Her grin became larger—Claire was in shock.

"He asked _you_?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cause…I'm hot."

Claire laughed at this. Not because Astoria wasn't attractive…she was. She just wasn't very modest.

"Draco wants to talk to you…he's at Malfoy Manor with you mother right now."

Claire calmed herself down and looked up at the clock. They still had twenty minutes.

"Come with me, Blaise."

"To tell Draco?"

"Yes, if he gives me a heart attack today, I want to give him one as well."

**Author's Note**

**Hi everybody,**

**Please read and review as usual. I hope you are all enjoying your summer!**

**Sincerely, **

**Bellastrange51**


	13. Approval

**One Minute Later…**

The fire turned green and Draco turned to look at it. Ironically, he was only passing thru the hallway, and would not have noticed a second later. Stopping in he tracks he stood in the doorway.

"Hello Draco," said Claire with a clever smirk on her face.

"It's good to see you." Draco took a few steps into the room He could tell that his sister knew. Her facial expression, as well as her folded arms said it all.

The fire quickly turned green again. Blaise walked out, looking at suddenly confused Draco Malfoy.

"Blaise?" Draco asked. "Can I help you?"

"He's with me," Claire interrupted. Draco looked back at his sister.

"Oh," he responded casually. "On your way to work then?"

"Well…yes," Claire responded. "We do have to go to work, but that is not why Blaise is here."

Draco looked at Claire curiously.

"What's your problem?" he asked her. "You are acting awfully strange…though that's not surprising."

"My _problem_?" Claire laughed. "We both share the _same_ problem."

Blaise began to smile a bit. The whole conversation, Claire's snarky attitude, and Draco's oblivion were rather humorous.

"And what problem is that?" Draco asked, in his quick, irritated tone.

Claire took a step closer to her brother and folded her arms. At times like these, she knew how to kick on the snob-like attitude.

"Our problem," she smirked, "is our relationships."

"Yea," Draco replied, "so I'm engaged to your best friend…how's that your problem?"

"It's my problem because I am doing the same." She moved her arms to her hips and watched Draco's expression with amusement.

He gave her a confused, disgusted look. Blaise studied him and smirked along with Claire. The Potions Master then walked behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Any objections?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"Several," Draco muttered.

While still maintaining his usual coldness, Blaise chuckled, "Well I do not have time to hear them. We really must get to work."

Claire smiled at her brother and apparated out of the manor. Blaise was still gripping to her so they landed together at the front of the castle.

**Six Months Later: May 24****th**** 2003**

The evening feast was just ending, and students were starting to return back to their common rooms.

At the staff table, Blaise and Claire were still seated. Claire was finishing her small plate of chocolate ice cream while her boyfriend watched her.

"You know, it's rather creepy being watched while I eat," she whispered.

He smiled a bit and brought his voice down even softer.

"I'm waiting for you to finish."

Claire swallowed and looked up.

"Why," she asked cunningly, "do you need something, Professor?"

Blaise looked around the Great Hall. Almost all of the students had filtered out now, and no one was paying attention to him and Claire. At this realization, he grabbed her spoon and took the last of the ice cream all in one bite.

Claire blushed. With no class on the weekends, Friday had become her favourite day.

He took her hand, and led her out of the beautiful hall. On their way to his chambers, they ran into two Slytherin prefects.

"Good night, Professor," said the prefect.

"Mr. Borgin…Miss. Slewlyn," Blaise acknowledged. Claire smiled at this…she could tell by the faces of the two prefects that their teenage minds were grossed out. Two professors dating, and going to the same chamber no less.

"I feel quite old around them." Blaise let go of her and walked ahead to open the door. "They look at us as if we were fifty."

"To them," Claire replied amusingly, "we are fifty."

"You certainly do not look that old." He opened the door and allowed his girlfriend to enter first.

She laughed and sat down on the large leather couch, starting the fireplace with her wand.

He stood in front of her and folded his arms.

"Why are you on the couch? I was hoping we would be on a bed, Claire."

"Oh," she giggled, "well I thought we could make this more interesting…"

She hopped off the couch. Her silvery blue eyes looked into his.

"Why don't _you_ lay down?"

"What are you going to do?" he asked, obeying her command.

She didn't respond, but began to unbutton his shirt. Once it was fully open, she ran her soft palms up and down his chest. He exhaled deeply as she gently ran over his nipples.

Planting a kiss in the center, she circled her tongue just above where his belt began.

She stood up and quickly began to remove her clothing. He watched her, beginning to feel some eagerness in his crotch.

Leaving just her bra and panties on, she knelt down by his waist, and started to massage his slim, muscular thighs.

After a minute or two of massage, she smiled as she took notice of his growing erection. She rubbed it softly with her fingertips, and he groaned eagerly. Claire quickly undid his belt and he helped her with his pants.

She then removed his unbuttoned shirt and took off her bra and panties. They were both fully naked now, for their shoes and stockings were also removed.

Claire positioned herself on top of Blaise and they began to kiss passionately. They made out for several minutes until Blaise broke the kiss and gently moved her straddle further down his body.

She licked her lips. "Like I asked before, Professor…is there something you need?"

He just smirked and studied her beautiful pale skin. She smiled back and slowly eased him inside of her.

Just as she was about to start a motion, he placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her.

"I think it is time," he stated in his serious, but very romantic tone.

"Time for me to fuck you?" she asked sweetly.

"It is definitely time for that," he replied, "but also time for something else…"

"Well," said Claire, "tell me what it is…I cannot kneel in this position all night!"

Blaise grinned, "It's time…for you to be my wife…will you?"

She didn't answer, but kissed him passionately once more as he gripped her waist.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Of course," she breathed. "On one condition…"

"What condition?"

"You stop talking and let me finish making love to you!"

He repositioned himself as his smirk turned into a full smile...an expression no one else had ever received from him.

"Of course Mrs. Zabini," he replied. "I approve."

_**Author's Note**_

**Please read and review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter…I'm sure you can see why I changed the rating to M. **

**Sincerely,**

**Bellastrange51**


	14. Disagreement

**2 Months Later: July 24****th**** 2003**

"The bridesmaids' dresses are gorgeous, Aquila." Claire, seated at her dressing table, was perched on a chair while brushing her blonde locks.

Aquila watched her cousin's reflection in the mirror. Claire had changed…she was too kind.

In all honesty, it made Aquila quite uncomfortable.

"They are in the closet," Claire continued. "Yours is the one with the gold ribbon."

There was no response. Aquila kept her gaze on Claire, as if her cousin were an unsolved puzzle.

"Aquila?" Claire asked, curious as to why Aquila hadn't answered.

The dark-haired witch snapped out of her trance.

"Yes Claire?" she responded.

"The dress," she replied, standing up to retrieve it herself.

Aquila snapped out of her stare and beat Claire to the closet. The door was already open.

"These are it?" she asked, rather surprised at the colouring.

"That's right," Claire replied. "Don't you like them?"

"They are rather _Hufflepuff _if you ask me_…_black and gold?" Aquila gave her cousin a peeved look.

"Well…" Claire began. "Black is classy, and gold is beautiful. Yours has extra gold on the sleeves, being the maid of honour."

"I see," Aquila muttered. She took the dress with extra gold. While running her hand through it, her face began to lighten a bit.

"It is quite alright," she decided. "Hufflepuffs are yellow anyway…not gold. Merlin, I cannot stand Hufflepuffs."

Claire frowned. She looked at Aquila, and, while biting her lower lip; she gently took the dress from her cousin's arms.

"I do hope you can contain your feelings for a couple days then."

Aquila frowned, "What are you saying?"

"It's Nelly," she muttered, pointing to another dress inside the closet.

Aquila looked to where Claire was pointing. Nelly's dress was next on the rack.

"_Nelly_ is in your wedding?"

"It's my wedding Aquila." Claire's face hardened. She shoved the dress back at Aquila.

"Don't push me," she continued. "Don't even try."

"Oh calm down," Aquila jeered, tossing the dress on the chair beside her. "I am aware of what is my choice and what is not. Believe me."

Claire sighed a bit, relieved to her Aquila say that.

"I really do appreciate that," she breathed.

Aquila nodded, and thought for a moment, just for any reservations she may later need…

"Just don't expect any affection," she stated coldly.

"Only acknowledgement," said Claire. "That is all I ask…same with Andromeda and the others."

"Andromeda I can handle," Aquila replied. Beginning to feel more carefree, she smiled a bit, but it quickly faded with another thought.

"Wait a moment…" Aquila snapped.

"What?" asked Claire, taken aback by her cousin's tone.

"Who are _the others_?"

"The professors, from school," said Claire. "We invited the staff."

Aquila raised her voice.

"_Longbottom?"_

Claire nodded.

"Yes, Aquila, the staff."

"List the staff," Aquila demanded, folding her arms like an angry four-year-old.

"Fine," she replied, pulling out her wand. She waved it and a list popped out of her dresser drawer.

"Look towards the bottom," she advised. "They are grouped together there."

Aquila began to read…

_Staff to Invite: Alphabetical Order by Class_

_Pr. Heidi Macavoy (Ancient Runes)_

_Pr. Marietta Edgecombe (Arithmancy)_

_Pr. Miles Bletchley (Care of Magical Creatures)_

_Pr. Filius Flitwick (Charms)_

_Pr. Dedalus Diggle (Defense Against the Dark Arts)_

_Pr. Malia Shacklebolt (Flying)_

_Pr. Neville Longbottom (Herbology)_

_Pr. Cuthbert Binns (History of Magic)_

_Pr. Colin Creevy (Muggle Studies)_

_Pr. Jared Ollivander (Transfiguration)_

Aquila's head shot up, her face was extremely pale.

"Are you _fucking_ serious, Claire?"

"Oh shove off," she groaned. "It's not like the muggleborns are coming anyway…and Neville won't come…he will not attend for sure!"

"But _why_ would you invite them?"

"We see each other all the time." Claire was getting angrier. Noticing, Aquila took a step back.

Claire continued.

"They always invite us to their gatherings. Just looked at Miles…he was in our house! _He _knows how to be civil!"

Aquila rolled her eyes.

"Do you understand?" Claire yelled. Aquila jumped.

"Understand _what_?"

The blonde exhaled in frustration.

"Do you understand where I am coming from or not?"

"As a matter of fact, I do not understand," she stated. "But I will keep my mouth shut."

Claire nodded, but felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Take the dress home," she said, gesturing towards it. "Try it on."

"It should fit for now," Aquila replied, making an attempt to calm herself.

"For now?" Claire questioned.

"I'm having a baby," Aquila replied, "a boy."

Her baby cousin couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I'm very happy for you, Aquila, very."

"Thank you," she answered, her breathing just about back to normal.

They stood there, not knowing what to say for a few moments until Claire wrapped her arms around Aquila.

Though rather surprised at the sudden change in tone, Aquila hugged her back.

As they held the embrace, Claire's grip grew tighter, until Aquila began to feel wetness on her shoulder. As soon as she felt it, she let go.

"You're upset," she noted. "And I caused it, didn't I?"

Claire shook her head, but Aquila knew her she was lying.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Thanks for reading. PLEASE, if you follow this story, TRY TO REVIEW. I don't mean to be pushy, but when I receive more reviews, I update faster. I love reading what you have to say, and it motivates me to keep writing. **_

_**Thanks for your constant support.**_

_**Bellastrange51**_

_**Ps: To those of you who already have been reviewing, thank you for your feedback. It is greatly appreciated!**_


	15. Ruined

**1 Month Later: August 20th 2003…**

Aquila took the train of Claire's dress. It was Narcissa's actually, but despite its age, it was very beautiful.

Lucius probably found it beneath him to express any emotion. Either he was hiding emotion, or the rift between him and Claire had grown further.

Since Claire had taken the job at Hogwarts, Lucius could not comprehend how lenient his daughter had become. Of course, most purebloods had become more tolerant since the war, but there was still racism of blood—Claire just did not seem to have it anymore.

As Claire approached the front, Aquila set the train down. The dark-haired witch took her place in front of Nelly, though she refused to make eye contact.

Blaise smirked, but it was not the rude smirk from his teenage years, it was something new…something only Claire could bring out.

Do not think Blaise was as tolerant as his fiancé. He was not nearly as tolerant. As little as possible did he ever speak with Professor Creevey or Professor Longbottom. Blaise was still a blood racist, but it was his love for Claire that kept it under control. Though he was not happy about it, he allowed half-bloods and muggleborns at their wedding.

Unlike Aquila, Blaise knew the day was about Claire.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" said the wizarding giving the vows. Anchorage Wilkes was his name...he was a relative of bridesmaid, Charlyn Wilkes.

"Her family does," Lucius replied plainly.

Wilkes nodded to Lucius and the blonde wizard took his seat beside Narcissa.

"Before the ceremony continues, are there any objections?"

There were none.

"Very well," Wilkes replied. He looked at Blaise first.

"Mr. Zabini…Do you take Clarissa Gemma Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness, health, death, and torture?"

Aquila face froze as she heard Claire's name. Her cousin had _changed_ her middle name.

"_At least it isn't Andromeda_," Aquila mumbled through her teeth.

Though she thought no one could hear her comment, Nelly had.

"I do," Blaise replied.

"_What did you just say_?" Nelly muttered back, only Aquila able to hear.

"_You're mother is ruining my family_."

"And do you, Miss. Malfoy take Blaise Avery Zabini to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"…_She saved your death-eating ass."_

Claire smiled. "I do."

"_My WHAT?" _Aquila screamed. She spun around and slapped Nelly across the face. The entire room stood up.

"AQUILA!" Claire shrieked.

**Two Hours Later**

Claire sobbed. Her wedding was ruined.

"I am an idiot," she cried.

Blaise held her tight.

"You are not, not at all." He shook his head. "All she cares about is herself. Aquila does not give a shit for your happiness."

"I hate her," Claire choked. "I hate Aquila."

**One Hour Later: 8:00 pm**

**Aquila's House**

There was a loud knock on the door. Aquila lay across her bed, her daughter asleep beside her. She didn't bother to answer it, but Marcus was downstairs anyway, so he did.

"Andromeda," he stated as soon as he opened the door. "You have to understand—"

"Oh I understand," she interrupted. "Let me in, Marcus, we need to talk."

He opened the door further so she could enter. They walked into the parlor together where Andromeda placed a silencing charm on the room. Aquila still had no idea she was there.

"If I may speak first?" she asked. "I'm sure you have much to say yourself, but I really must speak."

"Of course," he answered. Marcus leaned forward, nervous in his chair.

"You, Clarissa, Draco, Blaise, and even Lucius have all come to respect me." She swallowed hard, wondering how to properly word what she wanted to say.

"Aquila does not accept me," she continued, "and I feel she never will."

Marcus nodded, and Andromeda went on.

"I realize how she was raised. I know what my sister was like…very demanding, shroud, but yet oh so loving for her child. But I am afraid heredity is not the only reason for Aquila's actions."

Andromeda felt like crying at what she wanted to say next, but she didn't. She was used to being strong.

"Marcus," she continued. "My sister was ill, mentally ill…and I fear your wife is the same way. She cannot accept anyone because she takes everything to the extreme. She would do whatever it takes to…you know."

The middle-aged witch stopped and looked at Marcus, giving him the nod to finally speak.

"I must say," he answered, "I disagree. A lot." He shook his head. "My wife is not mentally ill. Mentally confused? Perhaps. But not ill."

"Maybe ill was not the right word." Andromeda sighed, resting her head on her fist. "Mentally disturbed then. You know I am a mental healer, don't you? This is my field. I know when something is wrong."

**That Moment**

**The Tonks Home**

Nelly read over part of her Advanced Potion Making book. It was part of her summer assignment to begin chapter one, but she could not focus. Just looking at the book made her sick…she had ruined the Potions Master's wedding, and her cousin's wedding at that. All she could do was think about the wedding. In Nelly's mind, it was her fault. She should have just ignored Aquila. What was the use in telling her off? Claire would probably never speak to her again! She had to write to her before getting back to school.

_Dear Claire,_

_Please forgive me. I love you. You are a beautiful person and the greatest cousin I could ask for. It was selfish of me to tell Aquila off and to make her mad. Your wedding is for you and you only. I am so sorry for ruining it. Could you please forgive me?_

_Love Always,_

_Nelly _

**One Day Later**

_Nelly,_

_There is no need to forgive you, for I am not angry in the first place. This was Aquila's fault, not yours. Have tea with me one night at Hogwarts. Owl me with the nights you are on prefect duty. _

_All My Love,_

_Claire_

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hello Readers!**_

_**Thanks so much to all who reviewed. The amount of reviews is increasing, and I hope it continues to increase. **_

_**Anyway, please take my latest poll. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	16. New Acquaintances

**The Next Morning**

**Lima, Peru**

When Claire awoke, her husband was still asleep. She had a headache from the alcohol, and, for the time being, was not thinking about her dreadful wedding. After Blaise had comforted her, they shared some wine. After finding themselves liquored enough, they swam and made love in the private fountain that came with the insanely expensive hotel room.

The entire trip she didn't think about Aquila, or…tried not to anyway. As soon as she got back, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had to see her.

"Claire," Marcus greeted, opening the door. He was obviously surprised upon seeing her.

"Marcus," she replied. Claire made it obvious that she was still very angry.

"I assume-" he began. "Well, come in."

She nodded and walked through the door.

"Is she here?" Claire asked. "It's not like she'd be anywhere else, no job or anything."

Normally, Marcus would get angry at such a comment and defend his wife, but now was not the time.

"In the library," he sighed. "Mira's with Draco and Astoria, so you will be alone."

"Fine," Claire answered. Without another word, she headed to the library.

Claire entered the large room without knocking. Aquila was in the armchair seated rather close to the fireplace.

"Hello Claire," said Aquila. Her voice was dry and monotone.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You never knock."

Claire agreed, but had no patience for small talk.

"Don't you have something to say?" she asked.

Aquila, extremely pregnant, got up from the chair and looked at her cousin. She was silent for a few seconds, giving Claire some time to look at her.

"I regret ruining your wedding." Aquila placed a hand on her hip. "I do not regret slapping Nelly."

"You must regret that too."

"Why?"

"Because that's what ruined my wedding!"

Aquila shrugged, "Well, I'm not going to apologize for that."

"I don't know who you are anymore," Claire shook her head, her throat beginning to tighten.

Aquila took a step forward.

"You don't know who I am? Claire? I don't know who you are!"

"The real Aquila would never slap someone in public! She would deal with it later and not ruin the happiest day of my life! You used to care about people!"

"I care about you," she answered, remaining at a lower volume, "I just hate what you've done with yourself."

"Oh," Claire replied sarcastically, "You mean getting a job and actually being nice to people? Yea, I'm so upset with myself."

"Get out of my home."

"Gladly."

**One Week Later…**

**Draco's Home**

"Aquila owled me yesterday."

Claire looked up with a disgusted look on her face.

"And I should care, why?"

"Just telling you," Draco muttered. He took a quick look at his pocket watch and then back at his sister.

"How is Blaise?" he asked. "Better?"

Claire shrugged, "Somewhat better…not much."

"Who is teaching potions then?" Draco asked, glad he was successful in changing the subject.

"Well," she began, "Professor Diggle is taking it over, then—"

"Then…" he finished. "Who is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Harry Potter," she muttered. "Just temporarily…until Blaise is better. The aurors aren't very busy right now—"

"Have you talked to him?" Draco asked anxiously.

Claire nodded, "Not very much, but I have."

"And?"

"Like I said," Claire replied. "We haven't spoken much, just the occasional _hello_."

Draco seemed content with his sister's response. He wasn't going to go against the man who saved his life.

"I really must get back," said Claire. "Staff meeting."

"Bye then," said Draco, in a slightly lower tone.

Claire gave him a small smile and apparated out. Her brother smiled back, but in an awkward way, as if it were painful.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Hogwarts**

"As school is beginning tomorrow, we must go over several criteria." Professor McGonagall removed her monocle and panned her eyes around the table.

"But before we do that," she announced, "There are new professors to introduce."

Though it was pretty obvious who was new, and though they already knew each other's names, McGonagall deemed the introductions traditional and polite.

"With Professor Bletchley's resignation, I would like to introduce our new Magical Creatures Professor, Charles Weasley."

"Charlie," the red-haired man added, "Call my Charlie."

They all nodded to him in a welcoming way. Blaise even gave him a polite nod. Although Harry Potter was still his replacement, he was well enough to attend the meeting.

"Also," said Professor McGonagall, "We have Professor Roger Davies joining us for History of Magic. After 268 years of teaching, Professor Binns has finally decided to retire."

"Maybe people will stay awake now," Professor Edgecombe whispered, just loud enough for Claire to hear, causing the blonde to chuckle softy.

"We also have a temporary professor, Mr. Harry Potter, while Professor Zabini is recovering from his unfortunate condition. "

In this case, the introduction was especially silly. He _was_ the most famous wizard in the world. But of course, McGonagall had to keep it formal.

The rest of the meeting were the same old things: going over rules, heads choosing prefects, and announcing the date of the staff party, the perfect opportunity for Claire to really get to know Harry Potter.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi Readers,**_

_**So…Clearly I have some explaining to do. I have not updated this story, nor any of my stories, since August. This is mainly because I have heath problems. I was sick five months ago, got better, and then I got sick again. I am doing much better now though, and should we updating on a regular basis. I do hope you will continue to read this story. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I will be messaging all of you, just to be sure you're aware of my update. **_

_**Thank you for understanding. The next chapter should be up within a week or less.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51.**_


	17. Advice

**Shortly Afterward: The Party…**

Claire was not going to stay very long. She had already been there for an hour and was getting bored. It would be silly for her to leave at that moment though, for some people were just arriving.

Roger walked in, and it seemed that he was alone.

"No date?" Marietta asked.

"My date couldn't make it," he replied. "Quidditch practice."

Marietta nodded and introduced him to her fiancé, an American wizard named Robert. Apparently, he had attended the Salem Witches' Institute.

Seeing that the three of them were already deep into conversation, Claire continued to look around. It was awkward, since she was the only person standing alone until Harry walked in.

When he came through the door, he could notice how preoccupied everyone was. He could also notice Claire standing alone.

To her surprise, he walked in her direction immediately.

"I take it your husband isn't better?"

"He's recovering," Claire replied. "Thank you for being willing to teach."

"It's not a problem." Harry took a class of wine off the table beside him. "Aurors don't have much to do right now anyway."

"I can imagine," Claire answered quietly.

There was a brief pause. Both of them took a sip of wine. They had never spoken very much before, so it was hard to find something to say.

"I—" Claire began. "I saw your girlfriend at the Wasps game last month. The Harpies lost, but she did play quite well. You are still together, yes?"

Harry nodded, "Yea, we are."

Claire smiled a bit. "That's nice. Good for you."

"Hello Harry," Colin greeted, walking up to the pair of them.

"Hey," Harry replied, "How are you?"

Claire listened to their conversation for a minute and then excused herself. Exiting the room, she began to walk to toward the dungeons. The halls were totally empty, so her heals sounded like giant's feet.

After passing down the first corridor, she gradually began to hear what sounded like human voices. One of the voices was surely Nearly Headless Nick, but the other she did not recognize.

As she turned once more, Claire was finally able to get a good look at them. Nick was not talking to a ghost, but a human. It was Oliver Wood.

"Good Evening," said Claire in a soft, polite tone.

Nick greeted her as Professor Zabini, but Oliver didn't really say anything. Claire wondered; was it because of her past, or something else? She decided to try and get him to speak.

"You play for Puddlemere," she stated, looking over his uniform.

"Oh," Oliver replied, "I do…on reserve."

"He was just telling me about the new bludgers they've got!" Nick placed his hands on his hips and floated up higher. "Do you know that they move twice as fast as the ones at Hogwarts?"

Claire chuckled, "Then I'm glad I do not play."

Oliver smiled a bit and nodded. He was obviously confused with the way Claire was acting. After being so annoyed with Draco and the Slytherin Quidditch Team, it was probably outrageous to see a Malfoy treating people as equals.

"Well," Oliver began, "I'd better be off now." It was obvious that he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"In case you were looking for McGonagall-" Claire began.

"No," Oliver replied, "I'm not. I know where I am going."

Claire nodded, "Well goodnight then…Oliver, Nick."

They bided her goodnight, and she continued on her way. As she was walking, she began to wonder why Oliver was even in the castle to begin with.

**Two Minutes Later**

Claire slipped into her nightgown. It was a wedding gift from Astoria. In other words, it was a _honeymoon _style nightgown, meaning that it only went to the knees and revealed a significant amount of her body.

In their bedroom, Blaise was already asleep. She tried to slip in quietly next to him, but he woke up immediately and slowly turned around to look at her.

"You're back soon."

"It was boring," Claire answered, cuddling against his chest. He brought his arm around her and held her close.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I am actually. Maybe I could teach at the start of term—"

"Absolutely not," Claire demanded. "The healers and St. Mungo's told you not until October, and you are not risking another pneumonia relapse."

Blaise shook his head.

"You are stubborn."

Claire turned her body around to look at him.

"And you aren't?"

Blaise didn't answer, but pulled her back against him. They cuddled quietly for a few minutes until Claire spoke again.

"Aquila had her son," she stated, stroking her husband's hand. "Mother owled me. She said his name is Castor, and that he looks a lot Aquila."

"How did your mum find out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Blaise asked, "Isn't Aquila mad her as well?"

"They made up," Claire answered. Her throat began to swell. She was about to start crying, and Blaise could feel her begin to shake. Her relationship with Aquila had become an overly sensitive topic.

Blaise let go of her and sat up.

"Look Claire," he said. "Before she upsets you again, you need to end this."

"End it?" Claire jeered, sitting up to face him.

"One way or another." He took her hand again and squeezed it. "Either tell her that it's over, or that you will make up even though she has different beliefs. Honestly, I don't see why it's so difficult. You are married to me…and I'm still a blood racist…"

"You are not _nearly_ as bad as Aquila." She shook her head, sadness and frustration beginning to show on her face.

"My mother is just as bad as she is, maybe even worse."

Staring at him, she thought for a moment.

"I have to decide this _now_?"

"It would be nice."

She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Bringing him into an embrace, she cried into his chest.

"I—" she began, "I don't want it to be over."

"Then tell her that."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi Readers,**_

_**Thanks for waiting. I hope you all had a good holiday. Please review as usual. If I can get 10 reviews for this chapter, the next two will be up within the next few days. Also, if you have any time, please take my latest poll. **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~Bellastrange51.**_


	18. Minor Plus Est

**The Next Day: Noontime…**

**Aquila's Home**

"My dear?"

"What is it?" Aquila asked tiredly. She was in bed, holding Castor. He was nearly asleep and quite content.

"It's—"

"Marcus," Claire interrupted. "I have this…"

When Claire entered the room, Aquila was surprised, yet not so surprised.

"You're back." Aquila stroked her son's soft bit of brown hair. "Ready to admit you are wrong?"

"I had a talk with Blaise last night," Claire began, taking a step forward. "He actually agrees with you."

Aquila did not respond, giving Claire the approval to continue.

"I am acquainted with many people. Some have your beliefs, and others do not."

"So?" Aquila asked, speaking softly.

"So," Claire declared. "I cannot judge you for your opinions."

Aquila was quiet. She gave Claire a look of approval, but it was clear that she either had nothing to say, or simply could not find the words.

"I've missed you, Quila," Claire muttered, after a few moments of silence.

"Well my life is certainly quite boring without you." She chuckled to herself and rolled her eyes. "I'm a classic pureblood housewife."

"Mira and Castor are lucky to have you." She walked the leftover distance and looked at Aquila's baby boy. "And you have to be my cousin. I need the advice."

"Wait," Aquila replied, "Are you pregnant?"

"No," said Claire, "I'm not, but I hope to be soon. As soon as Blaise gets better—"

"Blaise is ill?"

"He was severely ill over the summer, but he is recovering nicely."

Aquila frowned. It was clear that she was not there for Claire when she needed her.

It was not, however, in Aquila's nature to admit being wrong. She decided to take a more inference-like approach.

"If you and Blaise ever need anything, you know I will always help." Her expression turned to a more positive glow. "Including your future children of course."

Claire nodded and thanked her cousin. She also acknowledged that she would return the favour whenever needed.

**Three Months Later**

**Hogwarts**

Second year students made their way out of the Potion's Classroom. They were a well-behaved class, all Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, so Blaise was in a decent mood.

A few of the students greeted Claire as she shuffled around them. She nodded politely, but was not really paying attention. It was obvious that something was on her mind.

Blaise did not even notice that she had entered. He was facing the opposite way, sorting out the papers just handed in.

"Blaise?"

He looked over his shoulder at his wife.

"I didn't even see you come in."

"I wear black; the students wear black." She walked the rest of the way to him. Grabbing the back of his neck, she kissed him roughly on the lips. Blaise began to pull away, thinking it would only be quick, but he was wrong; his wife was snogging him like a teenager.

"Door's—open," he muttered as he quickly came up for air.

She let go, panting slightly.

"Sorry love," she replied. A massive smile was on her face. "I just had to run down here and—"

She paused, still smiling, but it seemed that she couldn't get the words out. Blaise looked confused.

"Are you alright?" he asked, speaking slowly.

"I—" she began, "I think I'm pregnant."

With both hands, Blaise leaned himself onto his desk. They had been trying for quite a while now, but it was still a shock.

"Are you happy?" she asked, though she knew he would be.

He nodded and smiled. Grabbing her by the waist, he brought her closer, and lifted her chin up to his lips, kissing her warmly.

**That Evening **

**Midnight**

_My dearest mother,_

_I have news for you, and I know you will be pleased. Clarissa came into my classroom this afternoon, and she told me that we are going to have a child. We have been trying to do this for some time, and we are thrilled to finally be expecting. I hope we can come for a visit sometime soon. I expect you to assist my wife if she calls on you. _

_As for my own experiences, I have come to the conclusion that I now have a commitment for the rest of my life. My child only needs one good father because anything else is harmful and foolish. I am going to be less careless than Josiah, less furious than Arturo, less bloodthirsty than Richard, less heartless than Augustus, less craving than Rutherford, less schizophrenic than Samuel, and much less insolent than Isaac. _

_Minor plus est. _

_We hope to visit you soon. _

_-Blaise_

**The Next Morning**

Claire woke up two hours after her husband. It was Saturday, and he was nowhere to been seen. She was curious for a moment until she remembered that Professor McGonagall had asked to meet with him.

Getting out of bed, she looked around and began to laugh. The room was scattered with clothing. Though he would never admit it, Blaise must have forgotten about the meeting and dashed out the door.

She walked over to the dresser to change her clothes, when she noticed a freshly written letter on top. Blaise had written it to his mother, and it was dated for yesterday.

As her eyes ran over the letter she smiled, but it soon turned to a frown as she reached the final paragraph.

She knew some of her husband's childhood, but she had no idea what any of his "stepfathers" were like. Claire had attempted to bring the topic up a few times, but Blaise would always try to escape from the conversation as soon as possible.

What she could not take her eyes off of were two phrases: "less insolent than Isaac" and "minor plus est".

"Insolent," she whispered, "…abusive."

Claire could feel herself becoming upset, but she held it back. She grabbed her wand from the table beside the dresser and slowly dragged it across the phrase "minor plus est". It quickly translated to English and spelled out the phrase "less is more".

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hello Readers!**_

_**Thank you for patiently waiting. I mentioned that the next chapter would be up June 1**__**st**__**, but I had some free time this week. I am not sure when the next chapter will be finished, but I hope that I will update within the next week or so. Please review as usual. I really appreciate the feedback.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	19. Claire

**Five Years Later**

**December 22nd, 2008**

**Malfoy Manor**

"Grandmother," Carina whispered. She shook Narcissa from her deep sleep.

Narcissa whined a bit, but slowly opened her eyes.

"Darling what's wrong?" She gripped her granddaughter's hand. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"I can't sleep." The four-year-old was shaken, and Narcissa could hear it in her voice.

"What is it Carina?" Narcissa moved over. Luckily, Lucius was at St. Mungo's visiting his daughter. "Come into bed with me."

"Why is momma still sick?"

"Well," Narcissa whispered, "there were some problems when she had your sister…the baby is fine, but mummy needs to stay with the healers."

"I want to see mummy."

Narcissa brought her close and comforted her.

"She will be better soon."

**St. Mungo's**

Claire was somewhat awake. Blaise sat at her bedside, stroking her arm, while Lucius sat in a nearby chair.

"Thank you father…. for-" Claire attempted to control her breathing, "for coming."

There was soon a knock on the door. It was one of the healers.

"Pardon me," said the healer, letting herself in, "but this is quite urgent."

Blaise stood up. "Are the test results in? She can go home soon, yes?"

"Professor Zabini," the healer began, "based on our new findings, that will not be possible."

"What do you mean?" he asked swiftly.

"You see," she replied, "your wife first showed symptoms of Post-Natal Hemophilia, but now with the progression and with deeper testing, your wife has Vanishing Disease of the blood."

"Then what is the new treatment?" Blaise asked, trying to numb himself for the time being.

"That is why this is so urgent, Sir." The healer paused, took a breath, and made eye contact around the room. "Vanishing Disease is a brutal treatment process, but that only comes with bodily organs such as the liver and pancreas." She looked into Claire's eyes and continued. "Vanishing Disease of the blood is rare. It is so rare and so fast-spreading that there is no treatment that will stop the disease from harming and eventually ending the life of the victim."

The room was silent. Blaise was speechless, and his eyes quickly filled with silent tears. He was not sad, however, he was never sad. He was angry. No, he was furious.

Despite his reaction, no one spoke. Lucius quickly excused himself, knowing that he had to fetch his wife. Though he did not prefer to expose it, he needed Narcissa for any emotion.

Claire, who was too weak to be overly upset, eventually spoke up.

"I'm going to die no matter what."

The healer nodded. "Yes Professor…you will die."

"How long do I have?"

"We will do everything we can," the healer answered, "but most victims, as rare as they come, have an average of three weeks to live."

With that statement, Claire knew immediately what she would do. Her two daughters had to have their mother somewhere in their heart at all times.

_My Beautiful Carina,_

_Today I have been given very sad news. I only have a few weeks to live, and I cannot express how sorry I am. I will not be able to see you grow up into a wonderful young lady. I will not be with you on your first journey to Hogwarts, and I will not be there to see your wedding or your children. _

_This pains me beyond belief. It pains your father as well. Please know that your mummy and daddy will always love you, and please understand that your daddy will always be on your side, taking care of you. _

_You were born into an incredible family. They all love you beyond words, and they will help you achieve all of your life dreams. _

_This is the first letter of many that you will receive from mummy. This one is for your fifth birthday, and the next will be on your sixth. Please watch over Alissa as I am watching over you. Please give Papa my best and tell him how much I am in love with him. _

**Three Days Later**

**December 25****th****, 2008**

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

**4:54 pm**

Carina cuddled next to her mother on the hospital bed. For a four-year-old girl, it was extremely difficult to understand what was happening. Blaise, Claire, and Narcissa had attempted to explain the situation several times, but Carina simply could not grasp the thought of her mother never being near her again.

The cuddled silently together until Claire felt a horrid pain in her head. She began to feel very dizzy, and told Carina, as calmly as possible, to fetch Auntie Aquila from outside the hall.

The small child did so, and Aquila came in immediately.

"What? What's happened?" she asked, gripping Carina's hand.

"Healer," Claire muttered. Her voice was strained, and she could hardly hear her cousin speak. Her head now had a pulse, and she was losing all feeling in her body.

**Three Weeks Later**

She died on January 16th of 2009. It was Friday, very early in the morning, before sunrise. Claire died in her sleep with her husband and brother at her bedside. It was truly unexpected.

Blaise ran down the hall, screaming for a healer, while Draco remained in the room motionless and numb.

But she was gone. There was nothing any of the healers could do. Once enough blood had vanished, and there was barely any for her heart to pump, Claire's heartbeat deteriorated.

Carina sobbed uncontrollably, and there was no way that Blaise could comfort her. Narcissa also failed at comforting her granddaughter. They kept telling her that it was "going to be okay", but Carina refused to listen. She was too young to comprehend. Two grown adults were clueless about 4-year-old grieving.

Just as they were about to give up, Aquila arrived.

She carried the child into the guest bedroom. Carina was still crying, but she was tired and the volume had gone down. Aquila held her tightly, whispering into her ear while walking up the stairs.

"I know," she whispered. "I know…you don't know what to do…there is nothing you need to do."

Carina did not really understand these words, but Aquila continued to whisper to her, and they gripped each other together in the guest bedroom.

In truth, there wasn't much more that Aquila could say. That was why Blaise and Narcissa had so much trouble consoling Carina…they were trying to say too much. Being 4-years-old and just losing her mother, Carina just needed to be held. Aquila knew exactly what Claire was going through, and that is exactly what she did. With little words, Aquila held her young niece. It was now her turn to play the role that Narcissa had played for her.


	20. Learning to Cope

**The Next Day**

**11:00 am**

"Narcissa," Andromeda breathed, tightly embracing her sister as she entered the mansion.

Her sister hugged back, eyes red and blotchy. She had been crying and could barely talk being so weak.

"We can sit," Narcissa suggested, her voice rather hoarse.

"Whatever you want Cissy." She took her hand and squeezed it.

"Let's go upstairs though," she replied, giving Andromeda's and a tight pull. "Somewhere more private."

They made their way up the stone stairwell in silence. Andromeda felt it would be better to wait until they were truly behind closed doors. Narcissa did not cry in public, and, to her, the entrance room was considered public.

Narcissa closed the bedroom door behind them, looking around, she noticed that the bed hadn't been made. Andromeda took a seat on the bed anyway, and Narcissa quickly began to fix it.

"No need Cissy, really," Andromeda began. "I coped with unmade beds for years…"

"Oh yes," she mumbled, "Nymphadora and—"

"Ted," Andromeda finished, "and Ted."

"Ted," Narcissa added. It was the first time she had ever spoken the name of Ted Tonks. Even though she and her sister had, for the most part, patched their relationship, the thought of Ted Tonks made Narcissa's blood heat up. He had, after all, taken away her sister.

"They were incredible, but so sloppy," Andromeda added shaking her head. "Clarissa on the other hand—"

Narcissa burst into tears, making Andromeda jump a bit. She did not expect her sister to react so suddenly.

Andromeda grabbed Narcissa's wrist, gently seating her on the edge of the bed.

"Cissy," she whispered, "oh Cissy." Narcissa wrapped onto her as if she were gripping for dear life.

"I'm here, Narcissa." Andromeda spoke gently. Her sister was a fragile piece of glass. She had never seen her like this.

"I know, Cissy. It sucks. It fucking sucks."

"You always used such horrid language," said Narcissa between sniffs.

"Did not," Andromeda whispered.

"Did too," Narcissa sniffed.

**New Year's Eve, 2008**

**Malfoy Manor**

It had not even been a week. No one really believed what had happened. They were all really in a trance. Tears were shed in the comfort of everyone's own home, for it was ideal not to cry in front of Carina.

She was a pretty little girl. Her hair was down to her waist, chocolate brown, and straight. In the face, she strongly resembled her mother's softness. Her skin, however, was a darker olive that complimented with her royal blue eyes.

At about 6:00, Blaise took both of his daughters to Malfoy Manor for dinner. In one hand, he had Carina who was very quiet. In the other, he pushed Alissa in her stroller.

The knocker resonated within the mansion, and the answer was almost immediate. It was Astoria who opened the door.

"Come in, Blaise," she said. Astoria knew that asking him how he was would really be a waste of time. She walked with him to the dinning room in silence.

At the main table, Aquila, Marcus, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, and his girlfriend Astoria, were all seated.

Getting up rather quickly to greet Blaise and her granddaughters, Narcissa took Alissa from his hands upon entrance. She also kissed both Blaise and Carina on the cheek.

"Shall I place her in the crib upstairs?" Narcissa suggested, doing decently at composing herself so far.

"Sit with us, Carina!" Mira called from the other end of the room. There was a separate "children's table". So far, the only ones sitting there were Mira, Castor, and Denin.

Carina walked over to the smaller table, smiling a bit. Her cousins were really her friends, even though Denin could be rather obnoxious at times. Aquila had given birth to Denin less than a year after Carina was born, and he was, to say the least, a hyperactive 3-year-old.

**That Moment**

**The Guest Bedroom**

"Here we are, my beautiful," Narcissa whispered, her voice shaking.

Alissa was a very well behaved infant. She slept well, and she hardly made a fuss. The tiny child looked much like her sister, with the exception of her eyes that were dark like Blaise's.

Narcissa looked down at her granddaughter for some time. As Alissa began to drift off, she began to feel the lump in her throat.

"I promised…" she whispered, "I promised Lucius I would not cry anymore."

She rested herself on the edge of the crib.

"You see," she continued, "he's been so worried about me…he fears that I will go mad. But he means well, he does, I just…your mummy was my baby…and even though she was 26 years old…she was still my baby."

Alissa had fallen asleep, and her peaceful breaths seemed to soothe Narcissa. She gave her a kiss on the forehead, whispered a few last loving words in her ear, and proceeded back to the dinning room.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Just as the dinner plates were being collected by the elves, Astoria quietly cleared her throat.

"Blaise?" she asked.

He looked up from his empty plate.

"Aquila and I decided that we want to have you for tea, at her house. Next weekend."

"Well, sure," he nodded, "I suppose…may I ask for what?"

"We want to treat you," Astoria replied, "and we have some things we want to show you."

**One Week Later**

**Saturday**

"So what was it you wished to show me?" Blaise asked, finishing his tea.

"It's really more me that wants to show you," Aquila replied, "Astoria is really your moral support."

Astoria laughed at this, but Blaise looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to give you some tips that my father learned along the way." Aquila reached under the tablecloth and handed Blaise a large black box. It was rather heavy and seemed to be made out of marble.

Blaise opened the box.

"Headbands?" he asked, holding them up. There must have been at least twenty.

"The easiest way to do hair when you have not a clue how," Aquila added.

Blaise nodded.

"There's more," said Astoria. "Look underneath them."

There was a scroll of paper, tied with a purple ribbon. Blaise unrolled it and read it to himself.

_Seven Useful Rules:_

_Always respect a locked door._

_Never bother her when she's in the loo. _

_Let her wear what she wants, within reason._

_Do not be afraid of boys in the house. She will not like them that way until she is older._

_If she gets emotional, do not be alarmed. _

_If she wants to be comforted, she will tell you. _

_Be a good listener, but less of a talker. _


End file.
